Les 59èmes Jeux de la Faim
by Julax
Summary: Les 59èmes Hunger Games, vécus par Kassy & Emmett, les tributs du District Onze.
1. Chapitre 1 : Premier Matin au Capitole

PREMIERE PARTIE : Le Capitole

**Chapitre 1 : Premier matin au Capitole.**

**.**

« _Je me revois encore debout, devant la scène, avec les autres jeunes filles du District Onze. Le temps était magnifique, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Une petite brise légère rendait la journée encore plus agréable, malgré l'épreuve terrible que chacun était de vivre. Notre hôtesse, Beevy Follet, ses cheveux lisses et bruns lui tombant sur la taille, piochait l'enveloppe dans le bocal des filles. Elle avait mis un temps incroyable pour ouvrir ce bout de papier, et finalement annoncer mon nom : Kassy Seavle.__» _

Un brusque coup à la porte voisine me réveille. Tant mieux d'un côté, ça m'évitera de repenser à l'affreuse journée d'hier. J'entends Tess grogner, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse en paix.

- Debout, vite ! Hurle d'une voix aigue Beevy.

Je me lève avant que Beevy vienne à ma porte. J'enfile les premiers vêtements que je trouve (Un débardeur rouge et un pantalon noir) et je sors déjeuner. Dans une semaine environ, je serai morte de faim dans l'arène, alors vaux mieux en profiter maintenant. En voyant Emmett à la table du fond, seul, je prends un plateau, prends toute sorte de gâteaux et de boissons puis je le rejoins.

- Salut, bien dormi ? Je marmonne, encore à moitié endormie.

- Oui et toi ? Murmura-t-il, d'un air maussade.

- Non, pas tellement. J'ai rêvé de la journée d'hier. Pas terrible.

Emmett haucha la tête puis pris sa tasse de café. Je vis Tess arriver vers nous, son plateau dans les mains. Tess a gagné il y a quatre ans, à dix-huit ans, donc elle est relativement jeune comparé aux autres mentors. Elle est grande, les cheveux blonds magnifiques, qui lui tombe sur les épaules. Elle a les yeux bleus clairs, qui sont en quelque sorte assorti à ses cheveux, et la bouche pulpeuse. Elle est assez agressive, mais depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'arène, elle va assez mal. En effet, son fiancé était venu avec elle aux 55ème Hunger Games. Il s'est fait tuer là-bas.

- Salut les jeune ! Lança d'air d'un air complétement indifférent.

- Alors, Tess, quand est-ce que vous commencez à nous conseiller ? Questionna Emmett.

- Bonjour à toi aussi… Il est neuf heures du mat', on se calme.

- Non, huit. Vous aurez tout le temps de dormir, nous on a besoin de conseils, et vite, je réplique.

- C'est pour ça que le Capitole vous accueille une semaine, pour vous préparer… On verra une fois là-bas.

Elle prend tout un plat de pains au chocolats et repars dans sa chambre.

- Je crois qu'on la vexée.

- Oh c'est pas grave, m'assure Emmett. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

Nous ne savons pas de quoi parler, alors nous préférons nous taire et manger en silence.

Comme je m'en doutais, la matinée se passa sans les conseils de Tess, ou même de Beevy. Emmett resta dans le wagon-salon, regardant les rediffusions des précédents Hunger Games. J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce qui nous attend, mais puisque je trouve rien d'autre à faire, je vais m'installer avec lui. La tête appuyée sur son épaule, je m'assoupis en quelques minutes.

**.**

_« __C'est une belle journée. Le chant des geais moqueurs me font émerger. Quand je sors de mon lit, mon frère et ma sœur__,__ sont en train de jouer dans la cuisine. Même si il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger, je nous fais cuir la plupart de nos provisions. Pourquoi se priver, aujourd'hui ? En les voyant rigoler ensemble ainsi, j'ai la boule au ventre. Car aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la Moisson »_

La télé me réveille. Je suis seule et allongée sur le canapé. Je sens que toutes mes nuits que j'ai encore à passer vont être comblées par ces souvenirs affreux. A voir Kyron et Kara sans moi pour m'occuper d'eux. Je sais que Bril, mon petit ami, s'en occupera bien, mais j'ai quand même peur. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester seule. Je ne veux pas penser à ça plus longtemps. Heureusement, Beevy arrive et me saute presque à la gorge.

- Allez feignasse, prépare-toi. Nous arriverons dans une heure environ.

- D'accord, je vais ranger mes affaires, je lui réponds, tout en appréhendant l'arrivée.

Je vais jusqu'à mon compartiment pour remettre ma robe blanche de la veille. Je traverse le train jusqu'au le wagon-bar et je retrouve Beevy, Emmett et Tess assis au bar. Un muet est en train de les servir. Je commande seulement un chocolat chaud, et j'essaie de persuader Tess de me donner quelques trucs sur les Jeux, même si c'est inespéré.

**.**

L'annonce de l'arrivée au Capitole fait disjoncter Beevy. Elle court dans tous les sens, nous ordonne de saluer, et exige de Tess qu'elle arrête de boire. Emmett se précipite à une fenêtre du wagon pour voir le magnifique paysage. A la gare, Nous quatre nous descendons pour être accueillis par une foule en délire. Entouré de tout ce peuple, je constate qu'au District, on dit vrai : Leurs tenues sont vraiment horribles. Je ne comprendrais jamais leurs goûts vestimentaires. Nous avons le droit à une escorte spéciale jusqu'au Centre de Préparation, où on va nous faire tout beau tout neuf pour la Parade de ce soir. Nous passons par la porte qui mène à la salle immense ou les tributs sont préparés avant d'aller voir leurs stylistes, qui se chargeront de leurs tenues jusqu'au Jeux. A l'entrée, Tess et Beevy nous quittent et Emmett et moi somment séparés. On me laisse avec mon équipe de préparation, composée de Bartus, Vanyla et Querbe. Ils m'adressent un bref bonjour puis m'emmène dans un coin de la salle ou je serai lavée, décrassée, maquillée, embellie. Chaque coin de salle est séparé par un mur ou sont posées des étagères sur lesquels se trouvent toutes sortes de produits de lavages. Pendant deux heures, je serais entre les mains de mon équipe. Je sais maintenant ce que j'aime le moins dans les Hunger Games, en dehors de la partie. Ces deux heures ont été les plus longues de ma vie. Les plus ennuyeuses aussi. Moi qui suit très pudique, j'ai dû me montrer nue plusieurs fois pour qu'ils étudient mon corps. Quand ils me jugent « prête », ils me font passer la porte qui mène une salle simple avec juste une table ressemblant à une table d'opération, et quelques produits de beautés. On me place là en attendant mon styliste.

**.**

Les minutes sont longues, car je me demande sur qui je vais tomber. Je m'assoupis sur ma table puis mon styliste ouvre la porte. C'est un homme d'environ trente ans, la peau très blanche, les cheveux blonds et bouclés et les yeux rouges (sûrement des lentilles adaptées). On dirait presque qu'il sort d'un film de vampire. Il n'est pas aussi bizarrement habillé que la plupart des gens du Capitole, mais ses vêtements restent quand mêmes extravagants ! Il me sert la main puis me dit d'une voix douce :

- Bonjour, Kassy, je m'appelle Borys.

- Bonjour, enchantée, dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

A son air, on voit bien qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir à préparer une fille faible, mais il ne s'arrête pas et continue :

- Ecoute, je ne pourrais pas te faire échapper aux Jeux. Je suis juste là pour te préparer. Je ne vais pas m'extasier que tu entres dans l'arène, mais après toutes ces années j'ai l'habitude de vivre ça.

- Euh… d'accord. Au moins il a été clair…

Même si il ne m'a rien dit qui puisse me rassurer, je me dis qu'il aurait fait un bon mentor.

- Alors, maintenant, on va commencer à parler de tes tenues. Celle pour la Parade en Char ne sera pas une robe. Mais une de vos tenues de travail, dans ton District.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Parade

PREMIERE PARTIE** :** Le Capitole

**Chapitre 2 :** La Parade

**(Kassy)**

Faut avouer que la tenue est... spéciale. Oui, c'est le mot. Avec ça, aucune chance que l'on me rate. Et Emmett non plus. Quand nous nous retrouvons à l'entrée du Centre de Préparation, on découvre qu'on a les mêmes tenues. On porte tous les deux une salopette sous un t-shirt blanc taché de terre. Mes cheveux sont retenus par un bandeau, et il y a de la paille dans ceux d'Emmett. En attendant le départ, nous sommes debout, derrière notre char noir, comme tous les autres tributs. Puis le compte à rebours démarre et nous nous mettons en place. Les tributs alignés, le défilé commence.

**.**

**(Emmett)**

Il y a énormément de gens dans les rues. Vêtu de leurs plus beaux costumes, ils applaudissent les tributs qu'ils voient défiler. Ce moment est très important, c'est en parti maintenant que chaque habitant décide sur quel jeune il va parier. Mais bon, tout le monde sait que les paris se tourneront plus vers les carrières. Bref, après une quinzaine de minutes, nous arrivant sur une place immense, devant la demeure du Président Snow lui-même. Il y a une grande estrade de plusieurs mètres, ou Snow se tient debout, face aux chars positionnés en demi-cercle devant l'estrade. Snow s'avance, assez pour que le publique assis sur les gradins sur les côtés de la place le voit. Je remarque un micro accroché à sa veste, assez près de sa bouche. Comme d'habitude, il a une rose blanche accrochée à la poche gauche de sa veste. Le président ouvre la bouche et commence son discours :

- _Mesdames, messieurs et tributs, bienvenue aux 59__ème__ Hunger Games annuels !_

** (Kassy)**

Sa voix grave et enrouée résonne dans toute la ville. Le discours doit passer dans tout Panem. Je n'écoute que quelques mots, car il répète toujours la même chose chaque année. Après son récit sur l'histoire de notre pays, la décision de créer les Hunger Games et les règles de ce jeu, il nous remercie pour notre dévouement et mets fin à son apparition. Il doit surement retourner chez lui. Les chevaux nous tirent jusqu'au centre d'entrainement, et Emmett et moi descendons du char. Beevy, accompagnée de Tess accourt vers nous et nous demande comment ça s'est passé.

- Pas trop mal, je réponds en même temps qu'Emmett.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur qui nous emmène jusqu'au Onzième étage. Il nous laisse devant un immense appartement, avec des meubles parfaits, et de la nourriture parfaite sur la table.

- Allez-vous rafraichir un peu, nous dinerons dans une demi-heure, nous dit joyeusement Beevy.

Emmett et moi partons dans nos chambres respectives pour nous doucher. Après m'être démaquillée et habillé pour le repas, je sors de ma chambre.

**(Emmett)**

Beevy passe tout le temps du repas à nous raconter ses impressions sur la Parade de ce soir. Tess, elle, reste comme toujours terriblement silencieuse. Nous n'osons même pas le regarder en face. Beevy nous dit qu'elle a déjà sa petite idée à propos des parieurs. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas donnés une trop mal impression. Elle parle quasiment toute seule pendant tout le dîner, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger. Mais après le dessert, quand elle nous propose de regarder la rediffusion de ce soir, je réalise que j'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher.

- Désolé, mais je suis épuisé. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Moi je crois que je vais rester un peu devant la télé avec vous, lance Kassy.

Sans doute veut-elle voir comment elle passait à la télé. Je me déshabille et je saute sur le matelas. Je me mets sous la couette mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me suis retourné et levé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. J'essaie de ne pas penser aux Jeux prochains mais je ne peux pas m'y en empêcher. Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin que je tombe de fatigue.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar et Entrainement

PREMIERE PARTIE : Le Capitole

**Chapitre 3 : Entrainement **

(Kassy)

**.**

Je me réveille tôt, je crois que le soleil n'est même pas levé. Je m'étonne d'être arrivée à m'endormir, sachant qu'il ne restait plus que six jours avant le départ des Jeux. Je reste environ un quart d'heure dans mon grand lit (trop grand pour moi) puis je me lève. Je m'habille rapidement, puis je me dirige dans la salle à manger. Sur la table, le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt. Toute sortes de plats s'y trouvent : Des crêpes, du pudding, des tartes, de la brioche, pleins de confitures : Confiture de fraises, de pêche, d'abricot, du myrtille, de bananes... De banane ? Je ne connaissais même pas cette confiture avant mon arrivée au Capitole. Je prends seulement de la brioche et un chocolat chaud. Je vais m'installer au salon et j'allume la télé, pour voir les émissions du Capitole. Les trois quarts des émissions sont présentées par Caesar Flickerman, le maître de cérémonie. C'est une sacrée vedette ici. Je mange en silence quand j'entends quelqu'un se lever. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas Tess, car je n'ai pas envie de devoir manger avec elle. Mais heureusement ce n'est qu'Emmett (tant mieux) qui passe par le salon et me voit.

- Tu es déjà levée ?

- Bah oui tu vois, je marmonne.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? Demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je préfère discuter avec toi plutôt que d'être ne tête à tête avec Flickerman, dis-je en essayant de le faire rire.

Ça marche ! Il sourit puis va chercher une assiette de pudding, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le sofa à mes côtés. J'espère que personne viendra avec nous, bizarrement j'ai envie de rester seulement avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté je préfère ne pas trop m'attacher, sachant que dans six jours ne devrons nous entre-tuer.

- Tu vas faire quoi aux entraînements ? Dis-je en essayant de lancer la conversation.

- Je vais d'abord essayer de manier les couteaux, vu que la plupart des carrières s'en servent parfaitement. Et toi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler aux autres tributs, j'irais dans l'atelier le moins populaire.

**.**

Nous finissons de manger en silence, puis le jour commence à se lever. Tess et Beevy se lèvent en même temps et pendant que l'hôtesse nous fait un discours interminable sur le programme de la journée, Tess se contente de boire un café seule dans son coin. Pas étonnant. Après le déjeuner, nous nous habillons en tenue d'entraînement puis nous prenons l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Beevy et Tess nous laisse à l'entrée du centre et nous souhaitent bonne chance. Nous passons la porte et remarquons que personne n'est encore là. A part Ginger, notre coach principal. Nous nous asseyons sur des chaises en attendant les autres. Nous attendons bien dix minutes avant que les premiers tributs arrivent. D'abord les meilleurs amis du Trois. Je sais que le garçon s'appelle Johnesy, hier à la parade j'ai entendu son styliste l'appeler. Ensuite, les tributs du Dix et du Douze arrivent. Au final, ce sont les carrières que nous attendons. Ils se croient dispensés de s'entraîner (c'est peut-être le cas), ce qui a le don de tous nous énerver. C'est quand Ginger propose de commencer qu'ils se montrent, l'air le plus détendu du monde, ce qui me donne envie de les étrangler ! En particulier la grande blonde du Un, avec son air méprisant. Tous les tributs se rassemblement devant Ginger, qui commence son habituel discours sur les différents ateliers que propose le centre. Nous avons le choix entre l'entraînement aux armes sur cible et mannequins, ou avec des professionnels. Un entraînement sportif est aussi proposé. Il y a un atelier spécifique pour les plantes et aliments qui se trouveront dans l'arène. C'est la seule chose qui nous donne un indice sur le lieu où on va nous lâcher. Il y a un atelier pour fabriquer toutes sortes de pièges, et un atelier de camouflage. Puis, tout le monde se disperse. Evidemment, les six carrières se dirigent aussitôt vers l'entraînement aux armes. Alors, tout le monde choisit un autre atelier. Avec Emmett, nous allons aux entraînements sportifs. Un grand homme entre deux âges, aux cheveux gris et avec des lunettes nous y attend. Les tributs du Trois et du Quatre nous rejoignent. Je ne prends même pas la peine de leur parler. Inutile de tisser des liens avec des gens qui vont essayer de me tuer. Le coach se tient au départ d'un parcours d'obstacles, prêt à nous donner les instructions :

- Mettez-vous à la file indienne, vous passerez un par un.

Nous nous exécutons et Emmett passe en premier. Il doit d'abord sauter pour atteindre des barres qu'il va devoir passer une à une pour aller à l'obstacle suivant : Des plateformes espacées les unes des autres qu'il faut sauter. Une fois qu'Emmett à fini, je le vois revenir essoufflé. Je sens que je vais devoir finir pas mal d'efforts. Bien vu. Après le parcours, je vais m'asseoir contre un mur, à bout de force. La journée risque d'être longue. Et en effet, elle fut longue.

**.**

J'ai fait le parcours au moins six fois, puis je suis passé aux autres ateliers plusieurs fois. Le midi, nous avons mangé dans une salle à côté de la salle d'entrainement. J'étais partie pour manger seule avec Emmett, mais les deux tributs du Neuf sont venus nous rejoindre, bien qu'ils ne nous ai adressés que quelques mots pendant le repas. Mais en entendant leur conversation, j'ai appris qu'ils s'appelaient Sicker et Wimmer. Wimmer est d'origine asiatique et vient du Japon. Elle a les yeux légèrement bridés, et de longs cheveux noirs Je m'intéresse particulièrement à elle, car ses proches ancêtres vivaient au Japon. Dans les districts, n'avons quasiment aucunes connaissances sur les autres contrées du monde. Bien que Wimmer parle beaucoup à son partenaire, Sicker, lui, reste terriblement discret. Vers dix-sept heures, on nous dit de remonter dans nos appartements. Emmett et moi nous prenons l'ascenseur deux avec les tributs du Dix. Nous comprenons vite qu'ils se détestent : Les rares fois où ils prennent la parole c'est pour se critiquer. J'apprends qu'ils s'appellent Grey et Sue. Ils descendent au neuvième étage puis l'ascenseur nous amènes jusqu'à notre logis. Quand nous arrivons, Tess est dans la salle à manger en train de prendre un verre, et Beevy est en train de se pomponner dans le salon. Je vais directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre, puis comme je sue comme un bœuf je vais direct prendre la douche. Je règle le jet en mode "doux", puis je passe une vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau. Quand j'en sors, je m'allonge sur mon lit, et je m'endors. C'est une voix beaucoup plus agréable que celle de Tess qui me réveille. Emmett. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois son visage près du mien. Il me dit d'une voix calme que c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Je me lève et je fais rejoindre les autres.

**.**

Ce soir-là, nos stylistes mangent avec nous. C'est la première fois que je vois la styliste d'Emmett, qui se nomme Seren. Elle a une silhouette de rêve et ses longs cheveux blonds font d'elles une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vues. Elle a un tatouage jaune sur le coin de l'œil, je crois que c'est une lune. Elle n'a pas tellement de maquillage sur le visage par rapport à Beevy, qui est en train de glousser avec elle. Je m'assoie à côté d'Emmett, la seule personne a peu près normale autour de cette table. Je prends de l'agneau à la menthe et de la purée. Je vois une bouteille d'alcool sur la table et je n'hésite pas à m'en sert un grand verre. Le repas se passe en silence pour ma part, tandis que les autres sont trop occupés à rire pour me remarquer. Quand je vois Emmett se comporter aussi joyeusement, je me demande si il se souvient que dans six jours nous seront peut-être mort. Je ne prends pas de dessert et pars en direction de ma chambre. Arrivée là-bas, je ferme la porte à clefs et je m'étale de tout mon long. Je m'endors surement car quand j'ouvre les yeux il fait nuit noire. Je me mets en sous-vêtements et je me glisse sous la couette toute chaude.

**.**

Le feu, partout. Les gens courent dans tous les sens et hurlent. Moi, impuissante, face à ces personnes en train de brûler vives. Je suis devant la pharmacie de mon village. Deux corps qui ressemblent à mes parents brûlent devant l'entrée. Kyron et Kara, mes frères et sœurs jumeaux d'à peine douze ans, sont en train de foncer sur moi, les vêtements en feu. Ce n'est que quand ils arrivent enfin à me toucher et à m'embraser que je me réveille en hurlant.

- Oh putain ! Je lâche cette grossièreté pour moi-même.

Je suis seule dans ma chambre du Capitole, et je ne brûle pas. Il fallait vraiment que la mort de mes parents me revienne en pleine figure, maintenant en plus ? Je sors de mon lit et je m'habille en vitesse, pour aller chercher mon petit-déjeuner. Encore une fois, je suis la première levée. Et cela va se passer comme ça toute la semaine. Je me réveille en sueur, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, je me lève en première et déjeune au salon. Puis les autres me rejoignent petit à petit. Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai peur de mon départ dans l'arène.

(Emmett)

Le deuxième jour est encore plus fatiguant que le premier. Kassy et moi décidons de nous lancer dans l'atelier des armes, bien sûr en compagnie des carrières. Ils sont attentifs à tous nos faits et gestes, et souvent ils se moquent de nous. Je dis à Kassy de ne pas faire attention à eux, mais moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester zen. Pendant que Kassy s'entraîner à manier le couteau, moi je trouve une jolie machette avec laquelle m'entraîner. Cette fois-ci, Kassy et moi avons réussis à nous installer seuls à une table pour manger. Mais nous avons vu la petite du Cinq seule elle aussi. Elle devait avoir seulement douze ans. Je propose à Kassy d'aller la rejoindre, et elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Quand nous nous approchons, la petite prend peur et se lève pour partir.

- N'ai pas peur, lui dis-je. On ne va rien te faire !

Elle me regarde, elle voit que j'essaie de la rassurer et elle voit que Kassy sourit elle aussi. Elle repose donc son plateau. Nous nous asseyons en face d'elle.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demande Kassy d'une douce voix.

- Je m'appelle Gianna, lui répond-elle.

Nous passons tout le repas à discuter avec Gianna. Elle est plutôt courageuse. Pas une fois elle exprime son angoisse d'entrer dans l'arène, elle nous raconter seulement comment se passe la vie au District Cinq. Elle nous parle aussi des exploits de son partenaire qui s'appelle Roban et qui est considéré comme le plus fort garçon du District. Je l'observe attentivement, et sa chevelure blonde me fait penser à ma styliste. Après le repas nous passons l'après-midi tous les trois. Quand nous passons aux plantes, Gianna nous enseigne tout ce qu'elle sait. Et nous nous lui montrons quelques techniques de combat au couteau ou au corps à corps. A la fin de la journée, une fois douché et devant notre assiette, Beevy nous demande avec qui nous pensons faire une alliance. Je sais qu'elle espère nous voir allier avec les carrières, mais Kassy et moi pensons tous les deux à la même personne.

- Ben, on a passé l'après-midi avec la petite du Cinq, se lance Kassy.

- Elle est super, je vous assure ! Je continue en voyant la tête déçue de Beevy. Tess se contente de rire silencieusement.

- - Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire Tess, gémit Beevy. Ce sont tes tributs après tout !

- J'étais sûre qu'ils nous décevraient là-dessus aussi, dit-elle.

- Gianna vaut mieux que tous les autres réunis, s'énerve Kassy.

- Oui mais cette petite à deux fois plus de chance de mourir que les autres tributs, lui répond Tess.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, j'argumente pour aider Kassy.

- Nous verrons bien. Je pense que sa note aux évaluations en dira assez long sur elle, conclu Beevy. Mais vous avez intérêt à vous intéresser à d'autres tributs si vous voulez de l'aide dans l'arène.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les Interviews

PREMIERE PARTIE : Le Capitole

**Chapitre 4 : Les Interviews**

(Emmett)

Tess tambourine violemment à ma porte. Je préfère quand c'est Beevy qui vient me lever. Elle ne demande même pas si je suis réveillé, je l'entends s'éloigner. Obligé de se lever aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des interviews avec Caesar Flickerman. Je sors de ma couette, et je mets un t-shirt noir, un jean et une veste bleue. Je sors de ma chambre et je me traine jusqu'à la salle de séjour, éclairée par le soleil levant. Tess vient de s'asseoir à la table, en compagnie de Beevy. Kassy n'est toujours pas levée.

- Salut tout le monde, je marmonne.

- Oh, bonjour Emmett ! Me répond Beevy de sa voix aigüe. Bien dormi ?

- Non, comme d'habitude. Où est Kassy ?

Je suis là, répond une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et je la vois sortir du couloir et marcher dans ma direction. A peine j'ai une le temps de lui sourire que Tess s'en mêle.

- Bon, on a du boulot aujourd'hui ! Dépêchez-vous de venir vous asseoir !

Kassy et moi lâchons un soupir au même moment, puis allons rejoindre les deux femmes. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner en silence, en ne faisant qu'écouter toutes les consignes que Beevy nous donne pour cette journée. Nous allons passer quatre heures chacun avec Beevy pour apprendre comment nous tenir en public. Puis après une courte pause nous reprendrons avec Tess pour quatre heures où nous apprendrons à comment bien communiquer pour ce soir. Me dire que je vais passer quatre heures avec Tess me désole. J'espère que cette journée passera vite.

**.**

(Kassy)

Les quatre premières heures avec Beevy furent mortelles. En portant ma longue robe verte avec pleins de froufrous ridicules que m'a confectionné Borys, Beevy m'apprend à marcher avec mes longs talons d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Au début, je tombais tous les trois pas. Puis j'ai réussi à tenir quelques minutes sans devoir m'asseoir. Ensuite, ma posture. Beevy insiste pour que je me tienne parfaitement droit, sans vouter ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre le dos. Au bout de deux heures, Beevy perd patience. Elle qui faisait des efforts pour rester agréable devenait de plus en plus sèche et froide. Je sais que je n'y arrive pas, que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Quand Emmett vient nous dire qu'il a fini avec Tess et que c'est à moi d'y aller, je manque de lui sauter au cou. Grossière erreur. Tess est encore pire que Beevy. Même si je ne suis pas trop nulle sur la façon dont parler en public, elle ne fait aucun effort pour être agréable. Elle prend plusieurs fois la place de Caesar Flickerman pour me poser des questions et j'ai intérêt d'y répondre convenablement, sinon elle râle, m'insulte, prend un verre et me fait tout recommencer à zéro. On répète ça plusieurs fois avant que la journée prenne fin. On approche de dix-neuf heures, et les interviews vont débuter. Je suis dans ma chambre et mon équipe de préparateurs est là pour me maquiller. Ils me coiffent, ils me liment les ongles, me passe du rouge à lèvre, du fond de teint et du blush. Après la transformation je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis une authentique fille du Capitole.

**.**

(Emmett)

Après m'avoir aidé à enfiler un grand costard vert pomme, Seren me fis passer dans l'entrée. Kassy nous rejoignit pas longtemps après, suivie de son styliste. Sa longue et large robe verte est époustouflante, quoique légèrement ridicule. Mais son maquillage la rend sublime. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, nous sommes suivis par Beevy, qui s'est vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge assortie à ses mèches rouge foncées accrochées à ses cheveux. Je remarque également qu'elle porte des lentilles de contact rouges. Nous sommes déjà serrés quand Tess rentre avec nous. Nous nous serrons dans l'ascenseur qui nous transporte jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du centre d'entrainement. Les interviews se passeront sur une scène géante installée devant le centre. Tous les habitants seront soit devant nous soit dans les rues de l'immense cité scrutés devant les écrans géants. Pour l'occasion, on peut être sûr que le Capitole fournira de l'électricité à tous les District pour qu'ils ne loupent pas l'évènement à la télé. Je ne sais pas comment je passerai à la télé. Une fois en bas, nous atterrissons avec tous les autres tributs, mentors et stylistes. Tess fait tâche comparée aux autres mentors. Elle s'est seulement habillée d'une longue robe noire, avec un peu de blush alors que tous les autres portent tellement de couleurs différentes sur eux qu'on les remarquerait à un kilomètre. Bref, Tess nous dit de suivre les autres tributs que nous voyons sortir du centre. Nous lui obéissons. Nous suivons la grande blonde du Un et son partenaire. Elle s'est vêtue d'une robe en velours blanche, légèrement couverte d'un voile également blanc. Je me rappelle que ses cheveux étaient très lisses à l'entrainement, alors que là ils sont bouclés. Mais ça la rend encore plus grande et imposante à côté de son partenaire. Lui est plutôt petit avec seulement une chemise très classe, assortie à la robe de sa partenaire et un pantalon noir. Ils ne remarquent même pas que nous les suivons. Nous passons la grande porte et puis c'est la folie. Des gens hurlent de toutes parts, jettent des roses et des chapeaux, sifflent, chantent. Sur la grande place se tient une immense scène. Des vidéoprojecteurs sont disposés un peu partout, et nous remarquons au milieu de la scène deux fauteuils, même si ils ne sont pas encore éclairés. Des pacificateurs déparquent et nous escortent jusqu'au premier rang des nombreuses rangées de fauteuils en face de la scène. Les vinq-quatres tributs seront sur l'estrade derrière Caesar, et seront appelés un à un sur scène et se verront accordés chacun trois minutes d'interview avec le maître de cérémonie. Une fois placé, je me tourne vers Kassy, et je lui demande :

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle me regarde en souriant.

- Terrorisée.

Je lui souris en retour puis une fois tous les invités en place, une voix résonne :

- Mesdames et messieurs, votre maître de cérémonie, Caesar Flickerman !

La scène s'éclaire puis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux jaunes citron, comme son costume, se lève du premier fauteuil blanc et salue la foule.

- Bienvenue ! S'écrit-il dans son micro, aux 59ème Hunger Games !

Après cette phrase s'en suit d'hurlements et de martèlement de pieds de la part de public. On ne s'entend même plus parler.

- Ouvrez grand les yeux pour… Nina !

La fille du Un descendit de l'estrade et serra la main de Caesar puis se posa sur le second fauteuil. Caesar s'assis à son tour. Et il commença sa série habituelle de question. Nina était sûre d'elle et répondait avec fermeté. Au bout de trois minutes, un buzzer sonna et Caesar invita la belle à aller se rasseoir.

**.**

(Kassy)

- Applaudissez fort...Kley ! Quelle idée d'appeler son enfant Kley ? Ils ont des drôles de goûts les habitants du Un. Bref, Kley n'est pas du tout aussi confiant que sa partenaire Nina. Il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas critiquer le Capitole, car ça pourrait se retourner contre lui dans l'arène. Il soutient à Caesar qu'il n'a aucun talent particulier et qu'il sera tué dans les premiers. Personnellement, je n'ai confiance en aucun tribut de carrière. Toutes les autres interviews passent trop vite. J'ai une crampe au ventre tellement je suis anxieuse. Quand Caesar crie mon nom dans son micro, je manque de m'évanouir. Emmett me pousse légèrement et m'encourage à y descends les escaliers du mieux que je peux avec ma grosse robe verte et je m'avance vers Caesar Flickerman puis je lui serre la main avant de m'asseoir. Assis à son tour, il commence à m'interroger.

- Alors Kassy, quel effet ça fait de venir au Capitole ?

J'essaie de répondre en lui souriant :

- C'est différent de chez moi…

Tout le public s'éclaffe comme si ce que j'avais dit était ridicule. Caesar rit lui aussi, puis après avoir retrouvé son sérieux il continue :

- C'est sûr ! Bon, comment as-tu réussi à obtenir un Dix aux évaluations ?

Je me doutais qu'il allait en venir là. En vérité, je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai réussi à épater les Juges.

- Eh bien je leur ai seulement montré ma rapidité et mon talent avec un couteau.

Caesar parût étonné.

- Un Dix avec un couteau ? Les carrières devraient-ils avoir peur ?

Encore une fois, le public rit en chœur avec Caesar. Les deux autres minutes paraissent interminables. Je manque de sauter au plafond quand le buzzer retentit.

- Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance Kassy !

Je remonte les escaliers et reprend ma place. Emmett est appelé puis se rends aux côtés de Caesar. Son interview ne se passe pas mieux que moi. Il reste anxieux, presque chaque réponse aux questions de Caesar font mourir de rire chaque invité mais gêne incroyablement Emmett. Environ dix minutes après, les interviews prennent fin, Ceasar Flickerman nous saluent chaleureusement et nous retournons dans le centre. Beevy nous y attends, et elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour nous rassurer, nous dire que nous avons fait de notre mieux. Tess n'essaie même pas.

- Nous n'aurions pas passé la journée à vous entrainer, ça aurait été la même chose.

- Parce que c'est ça qu'il se passe depuis une semaine ? Tu nous aides ? Je réponds hors de moi.

- Espèce de… Emmett s'interpose entre nous deux. Tess n'achève pas, et se contente de nous tourner le dos et de partir. Beevy lève les yeux au ciel, et nous dit de la suivre. Nous remontons jusqu'à notre appartement, puis je me cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Je suis épuisé, et je prends juste le temps de me débarrasser de ma robe. Je me jette sur mon lit, et je m'endors sur la couette.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La dernière Nuit

PREMIERE PARTIE : Le Capitole

**Chapitre 5 : Dernière nuit.**

(Kassy)

Je ne dors plus. C'est encore la nuit mais je suis trop angoissée pour ne serait-ce fermer les yeux. Je sors de mon lit, je mets ma robe de chambre et je sors. Ayant sautée un repas, j'ai pour projet de me gaver avant le début des Jeux. La salle à manger est plongée dans l'obscurité. Je cherche l'interrupteur bêtement puis je me souviens qu'il n'y en a pas. Je frappe des mains et une lumière bleuâtre s'installe dans la pièce. La lumière est surement réglée en mode « nuit ». Il reste quelques plats sur la table, et quand un Muet, voyant la salle à manger allumée accourt je lui demande de faire réchauffer. Il prend le plat, le place au milieu de la table puis sors du placard d'à côté une petite tablette. Après quelques clics, je vois un cercle rouge au centre de la table se former. Ça doit être une plaque électrique. Après une minute, le Muet éteint la plaque et me fais signe de prendre le morceau d'agneau réchauffé. Je le remercie puis je m'installe. Enfin j'ai l'occasion d'être seule. Tout en mangeant, j'essaie de nous imaginer, tous, dans l'arène. Je suis sûre que la petite Gianna ne tiendra pas trois jours, surtout avec sa note de cinq. C'est affreux, mais c'est vrai. Les carrières, hormis Kley, ont l'air surentrainé. En particulier Nina, la Un, qui a l'air coriace et qui a eu un onze aux évaluations. Je ne me souviens pas bien des tributs du Deux, je ne me rappelle même pas leur noms, mais ils ont eu un dix tous les deux. Des tributs du Trois, je ne connais que le garçon. Je l'ai vu aux entraînements et je me souviens des évaluations où il a eu un sept. Le garçon du Quatre a eu un neuf, ce qui plutôt moyen pour un carrière. Mais le cinq de sa partenaire est carrément risible. Je n'ai jamais parlé au garçon du Cinq mais Gianna m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Roban. Celui-ci a eu un six. Je n'ai ni le nom ni le visage des Sept en tête, mais Emmett en a parlé. Ils se sont plutôt bien débrouillés apparemment. Puis nous, autres districts, normalement nous avons des notes pittoresques. Mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un dix grâce à l'enchainement de couteaux, et Emmett a eu un neuf grâce à une épée ou une arme dans le genre. Je finis mon assiette, mais je reste assise à table. Je sais qu'il va se lever.

.

(Emmett)

Ca fait une heure que je suis dans ma chambre, parfaitement éveillé. J'hésite à sortir. J'ai peur de tomber sur Beevy ou sur Tess. Je suis assis sur mon lit, et j'angoisse. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ne plus être là. Je sais que je vais mourir dans l'arène. Je ne pourrai pas retourner au District Onze et voir les jumeaux Seavle sans sœur. Un bruit suspect me retire de mes pensées. Il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Je décide de me lever et d'aller rejoindre cette personne. J'arrive dans la cuisine et je vois Kassy assise à la table en train de manger.

- _Salut_, je dis.

Elle sursaute et fait volteface.

- _Ah c'est toi !_ Réponds-t-elle apparemment soulagée.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je ne prends rien à manger, je n'ai pas faim du tout.

- _Angoissée ?_ Je demande.

- _Pire que ça, _me répond-elle avec un léger sourire.

- _Moi aussi_, j'avoue. _Je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai mal au ventre c'est terrible !_

- _Moi aussi._

Nous restons là assis deux heures. Puis nous allons au salon et allumons la télé. Les interviews sont retransmises et nous pouvons voir comment nous avons eu du mal avec Caesar. Nous critiquons aussi les autres tributs. Gianna dans sa robe mauve, malgré le stress de la foule présente s'en est mieux sortie que nous. Wimmer avait une robe rouge « traditionnelle du Japon » selon elle. Mais j'en doute. Panem n'a plus aucun contact avec le reste du monde depuis plus de deux-cents ans. C'est sûrement son styliste qui a dû lui dire de dire ça. Son partenaire Sicker est dans un ensemble assorti mais comme d'habitude, il parle le strict minimum. Puis nous sombrons peu à peu dans le sommeil. Le dernier visage que je vu fut celui de Grey, le garçon du Dix.

(Emmett)

Nous sommes réveillés par les cris stridents de Beevy. Nous nous sommes fait maudire pour avoir veillé et manqué pas mal d'heure de sommeil. Après le déjeuner, où je ne pus rien avaler, Tess nous a dit d'aller nous habiller. Kassy et moi avions chacun une tenue sur notre lit. Un t-shirt marron et un pantalon marron également. Après s'être changés nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à la cage d'ascenseur.

- _Bon, et bien… adieu. _Dit Beevy calmement. _J'espère revoir l'un d'entre vous._

Et Kassy, Tess et moi voyons les portes se fermer devant notre hôtesse.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dans l'Hovercraft

PREMIERE PARTIE : Le Capitole

**Chapitre 6 : L'Hovercraft.**

(Kassy)

Nous sommes maintenant tout les trois dans l'ascenseur. En éspérant un dernier conseil de Tess, je me lance :

- _Un dernier conseil ?_

Les deux autres me regardent, visiblement surpris. Tess soupire.

_. Evitez le bain de sang, ce serait bête que vous mourir au début des Jeux. Après le mal qu'on s'est donné._

Je m'attendais à cette réponse. A vrai dire, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, mais de la part de Tess je ne m'attendais pas à tant. Les portes s'ouvrent, et nous nous retrouvons dans le hall en compagnie des autres tributs. Je remarque que chaque district à sa couleur pour les vêtements. Nina & Kley ont leurs vêtements jaune foncés. Gianna & Roban sont rouges, et Grey & Sue les ont verts. Tess nous dit de ne pas faire attention à eux. Au bout d'un moment, des Pacifcateurs viennent nous dire que c'est l'heure d'y aller.

_- Bon, au revoir._ Dit Tess. _N'oubliez pas, vous avez-vos chances._

Nous lui sourions puis partons avec les autres tributs. A l'arrière du bâtiment se trouve un hovercraft, c'est un éspèce de vaisseau aérien. Nous montons un à un les escaliers pour entrer dedans. Quand vient mon tour, je m'accroche à la rampe. Un courant électrique passe dans mon corps et je me retrouve aimanté à la rampe. Arrivé en haut, le courant s'arrête. Je monte et je prends place sur un des douze sièges du côté droit. En face, il y a douze autres sièges. Emmett s'asseoit en face de moi. Nina est assise au bout de ma rangée. Gianna veut s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais la carrière la repousse violemment.

- _Gianna, viens avec moi ! _Je m'empresse de calmer le jeu.

La petite vient vers moi et dois se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour s'asseoir.

Nina fais signe a Kley de venir avec elle. Sue s'assoit à côté d'Emmett. Johnesy s'assoit à ma gauche, et sa partenaire à côté de lui. Une fois que tout le monde est assis, la machine décolle. Une fois que nous décollons, l'éclairage diminue. Une femme en blouse arrive et tiens un espèce de pistolet dans la main.

- _Ton bras_, ordonne-t-elle à Nina.

La fille tend son bras. La femme lui insère l'extrémité du pistolet et tire. Une lumière blanche apparaît dans le bras de Nina puis disparaît. Elles fait pareil à tout le monde puis après Gianna, elle prend mon bras et m'insère cette chose.

_- Les mouchards_, me dit doucement Gianna.

Après que tout le monde eu le mouchard dans le bras, la femme en blouse partit. Le trajet dura environ quinze minutes. Trajet durant lequel j'ai entendu les deux tributs du Deux se moquer de moi, qui sympathise avec une des gamines du groupe. En plus c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas beaucoup. A part Gianna, il y a un garçon de treize ans et une fille et deux garçons de quatorze ans. Ce qui fait de Gianna le plus jeune tribut. Ce n'est jamais facile d'avoir ce rôle. Quand nous atterrissons, Gianna se met à paniquer. J'en ai envi aussi.

- _Ça va aller_, je lui assure.

Nous descendons dans l'ordre. Quand je descends, je suis sous terre. L'hovercraft est dans un hangar souterrain et deux Pacificateurs m'amènent dans un grand couloir. Il y a des portes marquées de chiffres tout le long. Les Pacificateurs ouvrent la porte marquée d'un 11 et me font entrer. Borys se trouve dans la pièce.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'Espoir

PREMIERE PARTIE : Le Capitole

**Chapitre 7 : Garde espoir**

(Emmett)

Les Pacificateurs me font entrer dans une petite pièce, avec un divan, un porte-manteau et un tube en verre sur le fond. Seren est assise sur le divan. Elle se lève dès qu'elle me voit entrer. Elle porte une simple robe noire qui lui arrive aux genoux. Elle me prend dans ses bras, tandis que la porte se referme derrière nous.

- _Ça va aller_, me dit-elle.

- _Ouais, je sais._ Ma gorge se resserre.

Elle va jusqu'au porte manteau, attrape une grosse veste et me l'apporte. Je l'enfile. Il y a de la fourrure à l'intérieur, et au bord de la capuche.

- _Il va faire froid, c'est ça ?_

- _Il y a des chances, _avoue-t-elle.

Tout mais pas ça. Je supporte très mal le froid, avec ou sans manteau. Une voix de femme résonne dans la pièce et annonce qu'il reste trente secondes. Je me pétrifie. Seren me voit blanchir du regard. Je me tourne vers elle. On dirait que mon regard lui fait peur. Je ne peux pas bouger. Marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur de ce tube semble impossible. Seren s'approche, me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle est si gentille. Elle vient peut-être du Capitole mais je commence à m'attacher à elle. Et elle est le dernier visage que je vais voir avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Il reste vingt secondes.

- _Il va falloir que tu y ailles._ Me dit-elle.

- _Je ne peux pas._

- _Tu n'as pas le choix._

Dix secondes. Elle me relâche. Elle me prend le bras et m'aide à m'avancer. Je rentre lentement dans le tube en verre. A peine suis-je rentré que la porte en verre se referme. Je me retourne. Seren me regarde et sourit. Je vois ses lèvres prononcer le mot « courage ». Le sol me remonte. Ma tête sort en plein air. Cette fois ça y est.

(Kassy)

Borys est dans la pièce. Je cours dans ses bras. Je voudrais pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

On reste là deux minutes sans rien dire. Vaut mieux ça je pense. Il se détache de moi et se dirige jusqu'à un porte manteau ou se trouve uniquement un manteau vert qu'il m'apporte. Je l''enfile et je remarque immédiatement qu'il fait très chaud dedans. Il fera surement froid dans l'arène. Mais peu importe, je préfère avoir froid que mourir de chaud. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire à Borys, à part _merci. _Au bout de quelques minutes une voix féminine nous indique qu'il reste trente secondes.

- _Courage, Kassy. A la fin du compte à rebours, cours le plus loin possible._

- _Je vais essayer._

Plus que vingt secondes. Mes pieds sont comme pétrifiés. Le tube en verre au bout de la pièce semble à des kilomètres. J'avance doucement, et j'entre dans le tube quand il reste dix secondes. Je me met face à Borys. Il me sourit. Puis le tube se ferme. Le sol se soulève et ma tête se retrouve à l'air pur. Finalement, je commence à regretter la chaleur.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Bain de Sang

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène.

**Chapitre 8 : Le Bain de Sang **

(Kassy)

Chaque respiration est une torture. L'air froid me fait atrocement mal, surtout aux poumons. Chaque expiration forme de la fumée sortant de ma bouche. Mes lèvres, comme celles des tributs les plus proches de moi deviennent violettes. Il y a de la neige, partout. Les vingt-quatre plateformes métalliques sortent à peine du sol. A ma gauche, le garçon du Douze. A ma droite, Emmett. J'ai à peine le temps de croiser mon regard avec celui d'Emmett que la voix du speaker retentit :

- _Mesdames et monsieur, que les 59èmes Hunger Games commencent !_

Le compte à rebours débute. Tout le monde se prépare. Nina se met en position, les cheveux tirés en arrière, prête à foncer. Son partenaire Kley est, comme toujours, résigné à se battre. Les carrières du Deux se lancent un regard puis hochent la tête. Johnesy, le garçon du Trois ne tient plus en place sur sa plaque. La petite Gianna à l'air perdue, et ne sais pas si elle doit courir vers le tas d'arme disposés dans la gueule de la Corne d'Abondance ou partir dans la forêt. Certains pleurent, d'autre ont presque le sourire aux lèvres. Wimmer, la japonaise du Neuf a les mains dans les poches, et son partenaire Sicker s'étire. Je vois bien qu'Emmett a peur, et même moi je dois être pétrifié. Que faire ? Trop tard pour y penser, car le gong retentit.

(Emmett)

C'est la folie : Certains courent vers les armes, d'autre s'enfuient partout ailleurs et certains ne bougent même pas. Je descends de ma plateforme mais je n'avance pas. Je laisse les autres arriver d'abord. Roban arrive à prendre un sac mais Wimmer lui lance un couteau dans le dos et il meurt avant d'avoir fait un seul pas. La fille du Deux se jette sur Sue qui essaie de se défendre mais la fille lui tranche la gorge. Une fois que tout le monde est en plein combat, je me rue sur le sac le plus proche de moi mais une fille l'attrape avant moi. Je la poursuis mais après quelques mètres elle tombe en arrière sur moi. Je me relève puis je vois un poignard planté dans sa poitrine. J'arrache le sac de ses mains puis je pars. Mais un garçon déboule devant moi avec une machette et tente de m'attaquer. Je le frappe avec mon sac puis j'arrive à lui arracher l'arme. Je le blesse à la jambe puis je cours sans m'arrêter.

(Kassy)

Grey, égorgé comme sa partenaire. Kley, la nuque brisée gisant à terre. Une fille, couchée sur le dos recouverts d'entailles. Ces visions d'horreur me paralysent. Mais il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre. La bataille fait rage autour de moi, il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Et en butant sur un sac, je trouve mon bonheur. Je le mets sur mon dos puis je fonce dans la forêt. Mais je m'arrête net quand j'entends un cri que je connais bien. C'est Gianna. Je fais demi-tour et je la cherche. Mais il y a trop de monde, je ne la vois pas. Je me résigne à la trouver, puis je m'en vais, en sachant que je vais le regretter. Mais c'est le jeu.

(Gianna)

Tout le monde est parti, et moi je reste comme une idiote sur ma plateforme. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Courir vers le combat ou se sauver ? Bon, j'ai besoin de nourriture alors je me lance. La rapidité, c'est vraiment pas mon fort. Je suis essoufflé quand j'atteins le sac le plus proche, qui s'avère très petit. Mais tant pis, je le mets sur mon dos puis je pars en direction de la forêt. Je passe près d'un corps, et je reconnais mon partenaire, par terre. Idiote que je suis, je me baisse pour voir s'il a besoin d'aide. Je secoue son épaule pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et je le retourne. Je pâlis en voyant un poignard planté dans son estomac. Je recule, épouvantée. Je me remets à courir mais une fille très grande se dresse devant moi. Elle sort un couteau de sa ceinture, et s'avance vers moi en souriant. Je recule et je me prends les pieds dans un corps. Je tombe dessus, et la fille m'attrape par les cheveux. Je hurle de toutes mes forces et je ferme les yeux. J'attends la fin. Je ressens une grande douleur au ventre, la sensation du métal qui s'enfonce dans la chair. La fille me lâche et je retombe sur l'autre corps. En une minute je n'entends plus rien, et je ne ressens plus rien. Puis plus rien.

(Nina)

J'arrive en première à la corne d'abondance. Le temps de prendre une épée et je la plante dans un garçon qui s'est trop approché. J'entre dans la gueule de la corne et j'y trouve toutes sortes de choses. Pas la peine d'attendre mon ringard de partenaire, il doit déjà être mort. Je porte mon regard sur un gros tas de caisses sûrement pleine de nourriture. J'en ouvre une et trouve pleines de boîtes métalliques. J'en prend plusieurs et prend un énorme sac à dos. Je mets mes provisions dedans, et je lâche l'épée. Elle est trop lourde à transporter. Je décroche des couteaux bien aiguisés du mur en métal et je les glisses dans ma ceinture. Je mets mon sac sur le dos et je me joins au combat. J'aide les autres carrières, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste quasiment personne.

(Johnesy)

Je cherche ma partenaire parmi tous les autres tributs. J'évite les coups d'épées, de couteaux, de poing. Si elle est morte, je me jure de tuer celui ou celle qui a fait ça. Mais je la vois un peu éloigné du reste, en train de se relever. Il y a un corps juste derrière elle. Et je la reconnais. C'est la petite du Cinq. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne la savais pas capable de ça. J'aimais bien Gianna. J'appelle ma partenaire, puis elle me rejoint et nous nous éloignons des carrières.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Coups de canon

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 9 : Coups de canons.**

(Kassy)

Je cours le plus vite possible, sans m'arrêter. Pour moi, courir n'est pas évident, alors courir dans la neige, c'est surhumain. Ils ont fait forts, cette année, avec cette arène. J'aurais de loin préférée la forêt de printemps. Il faut que je m'arrête, alors je m'adosse contre un arbre que je juge suffisamment gros pour me cacher. Une fois assise, je sors mon sac à dos et je l'ouvre. J'en sors les classiques tranches de bœufs séchés et une corde. Il y a une gourde, vide évidemment. Le classique paquet de biscuit sec y est aussi. Je remets tout dans le sac puis je me remis en marche. Il faisait vraiment très froid, la température devait être bien en dessous de zéro. Je suppose que la température de l'arène doit être facile à modifier. Mais mes bottes ont des crampons, donc ce n'est pas trop catastrophique de marcher dans la neige. Je me demande si des tributs sont encore un train de se battre à la corne d'abondance. Un coup de canon répond à ma question. Avant que je me rappelle de quoi il s'agit, un autre coup retentit. Un coup de canon correspond à la mort d'un tribut, donc le bain de sang doit être terminé. Trois coups, quatre, cinq six. Quand les coups s'arrêtent, j'en compte dix. Dix. Presque la moitié des tributs. Je me demande qui s'est fait éliminer. Je me surprends alors à m'inquiéter du sort d'Emmett. Mais je pense qu'il doit être encore en vie, il est musclé et il n'est pas stupide. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu au bain de sang, il a dû s'enfuir dès le départ. Gianna, la petite fille du Cinq, je me demande si elle a survécu ? Je l'ai entendue hurler. J'en conclu que ses chances de survies sont faibles. D'un autre côté, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, alors je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui l'élimine. Je marche sans m'arrêter jusqu'à que je tombe dans un grand champ. Aucun arbre, juste de la neige. Ça doit être le meilleur endroit pour se faire repérer ! Justement, je vois un tribut débouler de l'autre côté du champ. Il doit courir vraiment très vite pour arriver là-bas en si peu de temps. En tout cas, là il fonce sur moi ! Je rebrousse chemin, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir me battre. Je rentre à nouveau dans la forêt pour me camoufler. Je tourne la tête une fraction de seconde pour voir si l'on me suit et cette fraction de seconde suffit à ce qu'un tribut sorte de derrière un arbre et me saute dessus. Nous roulons dans la neige, et notre chute est arrêtée par un arbre. J'essaie de me relever mais elle me chevauche et me cloue au sol. Je la reconnais, c'est la fille du Trois qui est venue avec son meilleur ami, Johnesy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arrive derrière nous et lui dit :

- Clavia, ça ne fait que nous retarder. Viens !

- J'arrive !

Sur ce elle me lâche et suis son compagnon. Je me relève péniblement puis j'essaie de me calmer. Je ne pense pas que cette fille était méchante, juste un peu déboussolée. Je continue donc mon chemin, mais avec une légère entorse. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où aller. Il n'y a pas de grand soleil, donc l'eau sera moins urgente à trouver. Puis, il y a toujours la neige au sol. Certes ce n'est pas le luxe, mais c'est les Hunger Games. Je trouve même les organisateurs ont été plutôt généreux. Mais comme l'eau n'est pas une priorité, je décide de ne pas m'arrêter maintenant pour remplir ma gourde. Dans quelques heures il fera nuit, il faut que je me trouve un endroit où dormir. Et il faut que je trouve de quoi manger, mes provisions sont très faibles. J'essaie d'aller le plus loin possible dans l'arène, pour espérer dormir quelques heures tranquilles. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je dois arriver à la limite, car je me retrouve au bout d'une falaise, et je ne vois rien derrière le brouillard qui se trouve en face. Je décide de me poser ici. Je défais mon sac et je l'ouvre à nouveau. Je le fouille attentivement, pour espérer y trouver quelque chose. Dans la poche du fond, je trouve une espèce de drap, qui ne suffira largement pas à me couvrir cette nuit. Mais je fais avec. Je pense que j'aurais le temps de me reposer avant qu'un tribut arrive ici. J'évite de faire un feu, pour ne pas me faire repérer, et l'hymne du Capitole me fait sursauter ! La tête des tributs qui sont mort cette journée s'affichent dans l'ordre des Districts : D'abord je vis Kley, le tribut de Un. Surprenant, d'ordinaire les derniers survivants sont les quatre carrières mais la mort des carrières dès le début des Jeux peut s'avérer utile. Ensuite, la fille du Quatre et le garçon du Cinq, Roban. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais Gianna m'a parlé de lui. Apparemment il était gentil. Mais le voir ne me désole pas autant que quand le visage de Gianna s'affiche. Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait des chances de survie. C'est la seule personne à part Emmett avec qui je m'entendais bien ici. Peut-être que si j'étais retournée la chercher au lieu de fuir elle serait encore en vie. Les habitants du Cinq doivent me haïr de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour. La liste continue avec le tribut du Huit. Après il y a sa partenaire puis Grey et Sue, les tributs du Dix que j'avais rencontrée dans l'ascenseur au centre d'entraînement. Ils se détestaient tellement que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'un est tué l'autre. Le défilement se fini par les deux tributs du Douze, ce qui fait bien dix tributs. On entend l'hymne encore une fois, puis plus rien. Nous sommes encore quatorze dans l'arène, et demain le vrai combat commencera. Je repose ma tête contre mon sac, et je m'endors tout en pensant à Gianna, à tout ce que nous nous sommes dit avant les Jeux.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les Tributs du Trois

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 10 : Les tributs du Trois**

(Kassy)

Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Tellement peur d'être trouvée par un carrière que j'ai seulement somnolé en rêvant des tributs morts hier. Je me réveille alors que le soleil se lève à peine. Je meurs de faim : Ne pouvant plus attendre : je prends quelques biscuits. Mais maintenant il faut que je trouve de l'eau. Je mets mon sac sur le dos et je pars en direction du lac. Même si un tribut se présente, il faudra que je me batte au bout d'un moment. Il fait encore plus froid que hier. Les juges doivent bien s'amuser à changer la température chaque fois que l'envie leur vient. Il faisait déjà en dessous de 0 hier, et ils descendront sûrement encore plus jusqu'au grand final. J'ai les poumons endoloris à cause du froid, et j'ai encore très faim. Mais j'arrête d'y penser et continue d'avancer. J'attends qu'on me saute dessus à tout moment, et puis j'y pense : Je n'ai pas d'arme. On pourrait faire ce que l'on veut de moi et je ne pourrais même pas me défendre. Hors de question d'aller en chercher à la corne d'Abondance car elle est soit piégée soit gardée par des tributs, et il faudrait que je tue quelqu'un pour pouvoir lui voler son arme. Alors j'avance, sans réfléchir. Passé midi, il n'y a pas de soleil, juste de la neige qui tombe encore et encore. Je n'ai pas encore bu une goutte d'eau, et j'y pense : La neige ! L'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit au départ des Jeux mais je n'y avait pas fait attention. J'hésite un peu, je suis un peu douteuse : Les Juges et même tout le Capitole jubilent quand ils nous voient mourir de déshydratation à l'écran, alors pourquoi mettre de la neige. Si elle était empoisonnée, on en aurait entendu parler aux ateliers de survie. J'en prends un peu dans la main, prête à courir le risque. Je ne veux pas attendre d'être mourante pour savoir si elle est potable ou non. Alors tant pis : Je me penche en arrière et avale la neige. Grosse erreur. D'abord, cela ne me fais rien. Puis peu à peu, ma gorge se resserre. Je ne comprends pas bien, puis enfin me vient la réponse : Cette neige nous donne encore plus soif !

Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide au bout d'une journée ? Je suis contente de ne pas être morte, mais je me pose des questions. Pourquoi ne pas rendre cette neige mortelle ? Je suis la preuve vivante que ce piège aurait merveilleusement fonctionné. Ou alors ils auraient pu la rentre radioactive, de sorte à nous tuer lentement. Quoique nous assoiffer encore plus peut-être une bonne idée. Je dois être très éloigné des joueurs, hier j'ai marché toute la journée. Plus ma soif grandit, moins bien je marche. A cause de la déshydratation, mes muscles sont encore plus douloureux. Le lac doit être à plusieurs heures de marche. C'est désormais exclu d'espérer le rejoindre vivante, d'autant plus si des tributs m'y attendent. Je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre. Je ne vois aucune solution pour boire à présent; je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que l'eau tombe du ciel. Mais oui, qu'elle tombe du ciel ! Je me relève aussitôt, malgré la douleur, et je m'efforce de faire quelques pas entre les arbres. Je dois m'arrêter plusieurs fois, mais je continu. Evidemment, je ne montre plus aucun signe de faiblesse, même si l'envie n'y manque pas. Les sponsors n'aiment pas les pleurnichards, je dois me montrer forte pour espérer plaire au public et recevoir de l'eau. Mais il faudrait que Tess, qui à toute les boissons qu'elle veut, se montre coopérative. J'avance en ne réfléchissant à rien. Emmett me serait vraiment utile à cet instant. Maintenant que je sais qu'il n'a pas été tué à la corne d'Abondance, j'espère le voir arriver à tout instant. Je marche jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, et quand le soleil commence à se coucher, j'arrive vers la clairière et je suis à l'endroit où j'avais vu le tribut. Prête à m'en aller, j'aperçois deux tributs au milieu du champ. Je les reconnais très biens : les amis du Trois. Clavia, la fille qui m'a attaqué la veille et son partenaire qui m'a entre autre sauvé la vie, Johnesy. Mais quels idiots ! Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de se faire repérer que de se placer en plein milieu d'un terrain désert. J'hésite à leur dire de s'en aller, parce que si ils me repèrent ils m'attaqueront surement, et à deux cette fois-ci. Je fais demi-tour, mais aussitôt après j'entends un cri strident. Je fais volte-face et je vois deux personnes courir vers eux. Je ne connais pas leur noms ni leur district, mais je me souviens qu'ils m'avaient fait grande impression à l'entrainement, en particulier le garçon. Et je me souviens aussi qu'à l'entrainement, ce garçon me disait quelque chose… Ca y est ! Il était passé dans un reportage il y a quelques années, car son frère avait remporté les Hunger Games. Bref, cet homme dit à sa partenaire de rester à l'écart, et fonce sur Clavia. Il lui saute dessus la plaque au sol, puis commence à furieusement l'étrangler. A peine Johnesy a-t-il fait demi-tour pour l'aider que la fille lui lance un couteau en pleine hanche. Il s'écroule par terre, hurlant de douleur. Mes yeux ne se décrochent pas du spectacle. Pendant que Johnesy se relève, je vois le garçon se relever, au-dessus de Clavia. Johnesy s'avance vers elle, mais un coup de canon indique qu'il ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Il s'arrache le couteau de la hanche et part en boitant. Le garçon pourrait le rattraper en quelques secondes et le tuer, mais celui-ci retourne vers sa partenaire. Je l'entends d'ici :

- Laissons-le partir, il va surement vers une source d'eau pour nettoyer sa plaie. On va le suivre.

Et il est intelligent en plus ! Ils feraient de bons alliés ! Ils partent devant, et je les suis en faisant bien attention de rester hors de vue. Je longe la bordure de la clairière, en restant dans la forêt. Pauvre Johnesy. Il doit être en train de se vider de son sang. Je continue d'avancer tout en faisant bien attention de rester à plusieurs mètres du duo. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je ne vois plus le duo mais j'entends l'eau couler. Entendre de l'eau me refais prendre conscience que je suis assoiffée. Je fonce, mais je suis stoppée net par un coup de canon. Qui est-ce ? Je parie qu'en arrivant à la rivière, Johnesy ne devait plus servir à rien à ses traqueurs. J'entends des pas arriver dans ma direction, alors je me cache derrière un arbre. Ils passent devant moi sans prêter attention aux alentours. Ils sourient tous les deux, les gourdes pleines à la main. Ils s'éloignent, et moi je fonce à la rivière. Ma découverte est macabre. Je vois le corps inerte de Johnesy flotter sur la rive. Je vais plus loin pour prendre de l'eau. Je bois une gourde entière, puis deux. Je la remplie à nouveau et je pars en longeant la rivière. Le soleil se couche et il me reste seulement quelques biscuits. Je décide de l'endormir le ventre vide. De toute façon, j'ai repris pas mal de force en buvant. Je cherche un endroit où dormir. Impossible de retourner sur la falaise, ça fait trop loin de là où je suis. Je monte sur un arbre, et je me hisse sur une banche à quelques mètres du sol. Je trouve une fourche pour m'y allonger car je n'ai pas de corde pour m'accrocher à une seule branche. Je me sers de mon sac à dos en guise de coussin et j'attends le bilan des morts avant de dormir. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y a que les deux du Trois. Plus que douze tributs. Mais après que l'hymne soit finie, la température baisse énormément. Je n'ai que ma veste sur moi, et je meurs de froid. Je me sers du minuscule drap en guise de couverture, et même si ça ne suffit pas, je m'assoupis quelques heures.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Wimmer

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 11 : Wimmer**

(Emmett)

Cette nuit, j'ai pris le risque de rester à terre pour dormir. Ce qui n'a servi à rien, puisque je n'ai pratiquement que somnolé. Sans déjeuner, je me remets à la recherche de Kassy. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir eu de vrai contact avec elle avant ces Jeux. Maintenant c'est trop tard, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte au bain de sang, ni hier, parce que je n'ai pas encore vu son visage dans le ciel. Mais voir la petite fille du Cinq, Gianna, parmi les victimes du bain de sang m'a fait de la peine. Je me mets en route vers un endroit où trouver de l'eau, parce que depuis le début de la partie je n'ai pas bu. La neige au sol n'est plus très propre, mais je pense que si ça continue je vais devoir en prendre. Je marche toute la matinée, ma machette à la main. J'ai réussi à la prendre dans le cœur de la corne, même si j'ai dû blesser un tribut pour m'enfuir. Un coup de canon me fige sur place. L'hovercraft qui vient récupérer le corps atterrit bien trop près de moi, donc l'assassin ne doit pas être loin. Je fais demi-tour quand une masse –sûrement un tribut- me saute dessus. Je m'écrase au sol, tandis que la furie au-dessus de moi sort un petit poignard de sa ceinture et essaie de me le planter dans la poitrine ! En la retenant d'une main, je la dégage d'un coup de poing, et elle tombe à côté de moi. Je la reconnais, c'est la fille du Neuf, Wimmer. J'ai mangé avec elle le premier jour d'entraînement. Dès qu'elle se relève je lui mets un coup de pied dans les côtes, tellement fort qu'elle roule sur le sol. Je me relève et je prends mon arme et j'arrive près d'elle. Elle ne se relève pas, j'ai dû l'assommer. J'entends des pas venir dans ma direction. Il ou elle, ou ça s'occupera de son cas. Je fonce n'importe où dans la forêt, et au bout de plusieurs minutes je la quitte et je me retrouve sur la plaine où nous avons commencé le jeu. Je n'ai vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation. Mieux vaut partir de là au plus vite. J'ai vu assez de forêt, je traverse donc le champ en direction des montagnes. Il y a sûrement des animaux qui s'y réfugient et aussi des grottes, ce qui ne sera pas un luxe, vu qu'une tempête arrive. La température baisse, mais j'ai trouvé une bonne couverture à la corne d'abondance, avec la machette. D'ailleurs, en passant près de la corne, je penche la tête vers l'intérieur et je n'y vois absolument rien ! Comment les carrières ont réussi à tout transporter ? Peu importe, j'avance et j'arrive au pied de la montagne la plus grande, et je commence à grimper. Au bout d'une heure, je suis épuisé et je trouve un terrain plat où m'arrêter pour la nuit. Je suis un chemin enneigé et je me trouve une petite faille entre deux énormes roches accrochées à la montagne. Je m'y glisse donc et mange une des pommes que j'ai trouvées dans la forêt. On entend l'hymne. Je me glisse hors de ma faille et dans le ciel je vois apparaître le visage d'un seul tribut, le garçon du Deux. Ce devait être lui qui est mort pas très loin de moi. C'est vraiment bizarre, d'abord Kley, puis le Deux. Y aurait-il une faille dans l'alliance des carrières ? Ils avaient déjà l'air ami au centre d'entrainement... L'hymne reprend, puis tout s'arrête. Bravo à Kassy, qui tient bien le coup, et aussi à Wimmer, qui a visiblement été épargnée. Je sors ma couverture de mon gros sac et je me roule dedans, mais en gardant mon arme à la main. La nuit va être froide.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Changement de température

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 12 : Changement de température**

(Kassy)

C'est quoi cette foutue blague ? J'enlève tout de suite ma veste, et je la remets dans mon sac. A cause du soleil brûlant, haut dans le ciel, j'ai déjà envi de boire, mais ma gourde est à moitié vide et la rivière devient une priorité. Mais bon, avec deux carrières en moins…Mais d'abord, je jette mon sac par terre et je descends de mon arbre. Une fois en bas, je ne touche plus de la neige mais de la terre. Hier, à sept heures, n'importe qui aurait gelé s'il s'était assis sans bouger et là il fait encore plus chaud qu'au moment des pires canicules du Onze ! Je me mets en marche vers la rivière, mais au bout d'une demi-heure je m'arrête, tant la chaleur est insupportable. Je m'adosse derrière les plus grands arbres, mais je dois faire fuir l'ombre. Je prends le temps de repenser à ma situation : Cela fait trois jours que je suis dans cette maudite arène, je suis encore dans la forêt alors qu'il existe pas mal d'autre endroits, , il y a déjà treize morts, mais Emmett est toujours en vie. Il me reste que très peu d'eau, et je commence à entrer dans en phase de déshydratation, sans parler de mon ventre qui gargouille, avec seulement quelques biscuits dedans. Tant pis si Emmett est dans la forêt. J'essaie de me souvenir du chemin que j'ai pris après avoir découvert le corps de Johnesy. Cela me prend bien deux heures, mais quand j'arrive, j'ai un choc : La rivière est asséchée ! Oh non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ces stupides Juges ? Je n'ai plus qu'un seul plan : aller dans les montagnes. Je vais donc le plus loin possible de la rivière, sachant que j'arriverais bientôt à la corne d'abondance. Il doit y avoir des carrières, mais tant pis. Quitte à mourir, autant me battre avant. Même si je commence à être à bout de forces. Ma gorge s'assèche, j'ai mal à la tête et elle tourne. Je manque plusieurs fois de m'évanouir, mais je me retiens grâce aux arbres. Dire que la veille l'arène était glaciale : Penser à la neige, même empoisonnée, me fait saliver à cet instant. Quand j'arrive à la corne d'abondance, c'est comme si j'hallucinais : Mes jambes avancent toutes seules, je n'ai absolument aucune conscience du danger, et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression de perdre la vue petit à petit. Mes yeux se ferment malgré eux, et plusieurs fois je tombe. J'avance les yeux fermés, et quand j'atteins la corne d'abondance, j'ai juste le temps d'entrer avant de m'écrouler pour de bon.

( Emmett )

Descendre serait un peu exagéré… Mieux vaut dire que je tombe de la montagne en dégringolant toute la descente. Je n'ai plus de forces ni dans les jambes, ni dans les bras. La chaleur a grimpé énormément ! Hier, il y avait de la neige, partout, et tout était gelé. Maintenant, il n'y a que de la chaleur. Je voulais redescendre au niveau de la corne d'abondance pour trouver la rivière, et aussi trouver Kassy. Après avoir commencé la descente, c'est un arbre qui stoppe ma chute, en sentant mon épaule trembler comme une feuille. Je marche droit devant, sans prêter attention à d'éventuels dangers. Quand j'arrive dans le champ de la corne, il n'y a ni tribut, ni ombre. J'avance, sous le soleil de plomb. Il faut que j'arrive à l'intérieur de la corne sans lâcher. J'ai l'impression d'avancer, mais en vérité je ne fais que trébucher. A chaque fois, je tombe. Arrivé à la corne, je n'ai plus la force de faire un pas. Je m'appui sur le métal brulant doré, qui me fait bouillir le crâne au point d'exploser et je m'effondre. Avant de sombrer, j'entends un coup de canon.

( Kassy )

Le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur la corne me fait émerger. La première chose que je vois dehors… De l'eau ! Disparue l'arène, les tributs, les mutations génétiques… Je me jette dehors et je bois jusqu'à plus soif. Après avoir retrouvée des forces, j'observe le ciel, qui est rempli de nuages noirs. L'orage approche. Je vais dans la corne d'abondance pour chercher mon sac et je ressors. Grâce aux nuages, il fait quasiment nuit. Mais où aller ? Ah oui, Emmett, les montagnes... En passant, je vois une masse humaine couché contre la corne d'abondance. Je ne vois pas qui c'est, mais il a l'air mort. Le cadavre est encore là parce que je devais être trop prêt pour que l'hovercraft le récupère. Je m'éloigne en direction des montagnes, je traverse la fine forêt avant et je commence à grimper. Dès que j'arrive, l'hymne résonne. Je vois le visage du tribut du Six et de Wimmer, brouillés par l'eau. Le Six a dû mourir pendant la nuit, et Wimmer pendant que j'étais dans les vapes. Après le bilan des morts, je ne prends même pas la peine de chercher un abri. Je m'endors dans un coin rocheux de la montagne.

(Emmett)

L'hymne qui s'achève m'a réveillé. Personne m'as vu grâce aux nuages. Je ne sais pas qui est mort. Mais je sais que Kassy as forcément survécu. Je n'ai que ça à me raccrocher. J'entreprends de la chercher pendant que les autres dorment.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'annonce

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 13 : L'annonce **

( Kassy )

la pluie s'est arrêté au matin. Les rochers sont humides, il faut que je fasse attention en marchant. Je sors de ma cachette, et j'entends déjà un coup de canon. Du haut de la montagne, je vois l'hovercraft se matérialiser très loin dans l'arène, peut-être même à la limite. Je continue mon ascension dans la montagne. J'essaie de faire le point niveau tributs : Il y a seize morts en tout, nous ne sommes plus que huit. Le Capitole doit réaliser des reportages des huits tributs restants. Emmett est toujours vivant, ainsi que trois carrières. Les deux filles du Un et du Deux, et le garçon du Quatre, aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne sais pas qui est le tribut mort que l'hovercraft à récupéré, mais je doute que ce soit l'un deux. Je pencherais plutôt sur un deux tributs qui ont tué les tributs du Trois. Il reste également le fille du Six et Sicker Koldo, le garçon du Neuf, qui avait mangé avec Emmett et moi lors du 1er jour d'entrainement. Plus les jours défilent plus j'enviseage la possiblité que Emmett ou moi rentrons chez nous. Je donnerai tout pour passer une seule journée avec mes frères et soeurs, ou avec Bril. Mais je ne dois pas penser à eux maintenant, je dois rester forte et concentrée. La compétition se ressére.

( Emmett)

Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Trop pressé de retrouver Kassy dans la forêt, j'en ai oublié de me reposer. Mais là il faut absolument que je me pose, et puis que j'arrête de tourner en rond. Plus ça va plus je me dis que Kassy ne dois pas être dans la forêt. Mais où alors ? Elle ne peut pas être dans les montagnes, j'y étais et je ne l'ai pas vu. Du côté ouest, il y a des champs à pertes de vues, et dans l'est, je ne sais pas exactement. Je refuse de me dire que c'étais pour elle que l'on a entendu le canon tout à l'heure. Je marche au plus loin de la forêt, je grimpe quelques branches dans un arbre assez solide, car je suis assez lourd. Quand je trouve une fourche, je pose mon sac et je me repose dessus, sans mettre ma couverture. Il pleut et je ne voudrais pas la mouiller, d'autant que les branches avec pleins de grosses feuilles au dessus de moi me protège un peu des gouttes. Je ferme les yeux et j'attend que le sommeil vienne.

( Kassy )

Je commence à désespérer. Emmett n'est pas dans les montagnes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était lui que l'hovercraft à récupérer tout à l'heure. Mais je refuse d'y croire ! Je marche en diagonale à travers les montagnes. Il n'y pas plus de tribut qu'Emmett. On est huit, et apparement assez espacés, vu le manque de mort dans ce début de journée. On doit s'attendre à une intervention des juges avant ce soir. Mutations génétiques ou catastrophe naturelle, je m'attend à tout. C'est déjà arrivé que l'arène soit innondé ou que la chaleur grimppe atrocement. A midi, toujours pas de mort. Je remplis ma gourde grâce à la pluie qui tombe toujours. Mais je n'ai pas soif, en revanche je meurs de faim. Il ne me reste que trois biscuits. J'en mange un, puis deux. Je ne résiste plus à l'envie de manger le troisième. Je n'ai plus rien à manger. Je dois vraiment me mettre à chasser. Mais sans armes, je ne suis pas prête d'y arriver. Je décide de descendre des montagnes. Cela me prend une bonne heure, mais arrivé près du champ de la corne d'abondance, je me fige. J'entends un bruit de trompette qui résonne dans l'arène, et la voix de notre speaker :

_Félicitations aux huits tributs toujours en vie. Vous êtes tous très vaillant et courageux, mais vous avez tous plus ou moins besoin de quelque chose. Demain, à l'aube, il y aura un festin à la corne d'abondance. Ce sera une occasion exeptionelle, pour tous ! Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

( Emmett )

Les trompettes me font me réveiller en sursaut ! Je n'ai pas du dormir longtemps, mais quand j'entends l'annonce je me sens parfaitement réveillé ! A la fin de celle-ci, je repense aux paroles du speaker : "_Vous avez tous plus ou moins besoin de quelque chose." _ Moi, il me manque de l'eau. J'ai pu réussir à tenir grâce à la pluie, mais dès qu'il arrêtera de pleuvoir, le problème reviendra. Mais ce qui m'inquiètes vraiment, c'est que Kassy doit manquer quelque chose et ça doit être de la nourriture ou de l'eau. Et je ne peut rien faire sans la trouver. Je n'aime pas ça. Je mange deux pommes, et il m'en reste encore deux. Après avoir rempli ma gourdre avec l'eau de pluie, je me dirige vers le côté est pour découvrir ce qui s'y cache.

( Kassy )

Quelle chance ! Le festin ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Je n'ai qu'à tenir jusqu'à demain matin ,et là je suis sûre de trouver de la nourriture. Mais qui dit festin dit à coup sûr combat, c'est le cas tout les ans. Puis sans compter qu'il pourrait n'y avoir qu'une baguette de pain et qu'il faudra tuer les autres pour l'avoir. Alors plutôt que d'apparaître demain sur le champ en présence d'autre tributs, je vais me cacher tout de suite dans la corne d'abondance. Mais ce qui serait bien, c'est que Emmett ai la même idée que moi. J'aimerai le chercher mais j'ai peur de rater le festin ,et je ne peux pas me le permettre. C'est décidé : Je vais dans la corne.

( Emmett )

Le côté est est désertique. Il n'y a que du sable et de la terre, et un paysage de désolation. Ca me parait peu probable que Kassy se cache par là. Je ne m'éloigne pas trop de la corne d'abondance : Demain il y a festin et je ne dois absolument pas le rater. L'après-midi passe et quand le soleil commence à se coucher, la pluie s'arrête. Le temps va surement changer demain. J'ai remarqué que le climat de l'arène passe par les quatres saisons : Il y a déjà eu la neige de l'hiver, la chaleur de l'été et les averses de l'automne. Logiquement, la temps devrait être agréable demain. Je marche vers le côté forêt de l'arène, car je n'ai pas cachette pour me reposer dans le coin désert. Quand il fait véritablement noir, j'entends l'hymne du Capitole et je vois s'afficher une seule tribut, c'est la fille du Sept que je reconnais car j'avais fait un entrainement avec elle et son partenaire de district. Elle s'appelle Olivia et lui Javier. Dès que je les ai vus j'ai su que Javier serait un adversaire redoutable dans l'arène. Je pense que tôt ou tard je devrais l'affronter. Mais pour le moment, j'arrive dans le forêt et je trouve un arbre dans lequel grimper pour dormir.

( Kassy )

Mes doutes ont été confirmés quand j'ai vu s'afficher la seule tribut morte aujourd'hui. C'était la partenaire du tribut qui a tué Johnesy et Clavia. Je sais maintenant que se sont les tributs du Sept. Quand l'hymne prend fin, je retourne à l'intérieur de la corne d'abondance. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé. Je me couche tout au fond, pour qu'on ne me voit pas. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de m'endormir.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le festin

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 14 : Le festin**

( Kassy )

Mieux vaux ne pas dormir quand le soleil commencera à se lever, car il y aura surement des tributs qui arriveront à ce moment là. Il n'y a toujours rien à la corne d'abondance. Je me demande comment les juges nous donneront accès au festin. Mais dès qu'il sera accessible, j'ai interet de me magner car je n'ai aucune arme, et à main nue je suis aussi forte que la petite Gianna. Les premières lueurs du jours apparaissent, et ni pluie ni neige ne tombe. Il n'y a pas de grosse chaleur, il fait même bon. Mais au lieu de penser au temps je scrute les alentours en ésperant voir surgir quelqu'un à tout moment. Je m'avance devant la corne, mais tout d'un coup, le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Instinctivement je saute en avant et quand je me retourne je vois une grande table en métal -le même que la corne d'abondance- devant moi. Il y a huit petit sacs gris parfaitement aligné. Le premier est marqué d'un Un, le deuxième d'un Deux, ensuite il y a un Quatre, un Six, un Sept, un Neuf, et deux Onze. Emmett et moi sommes bien la seule équipe entière. J'avance vers le table, toujours aussi prudente. Puis je m'écroule.

( Emmett )

Le soleil commence à se lever ! C'est le moment ou jamais de courir jusqu'à la corne d'abondance. Je suis tellement exité de trouver de l'eau, et peut-être trouver Kassy que je ne prend pas la peine de m'attacher, je saute carrément. Arrivé à terre, je fonce jusqu'au champ. Arrivé au niveau de celui-ci, je me fige. Je vois Kassy, devant une grande table. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre, mais un tribut me dévance et lance un poignard sur Kassy. Je ne vois pas bien où le couteau la percute, mais elle s'écroule sous le choc. Sans réfléchir, je fonce, la machette à la main.

( Kassy )

Il me bloque à terre, le pied sur le dos, puis arrache le poignard de mon épaule. Quad la lame se retire j'hurle de douleur. A l'aide de son pied, il me retourne violemment et ma tête cogne contre le sol. Ma vue se brouille. J'aperçois un garçon lever le bras. Le couteau siffle l'air, en simultané avec une autre lame.

( Emmett )

J'abats ma machette sur son bras, qui tombe. Du sang gicle de partout, et à l'aveuglette j'abat de nouveau ma machette, surement dans son estomac, car il tombe sur le côté.

( Kassy )

Du sang m'asperge le visage. Je sers les dents, mais je ne ressens rien. J'ouvre les yeux et à travers le sang je distingue une nouvelle silouhette, vaguement familière.

( Emmett )

J'attrape Kassy que je passe par-dessus mon épaule. Je prend nos deux sacs, et ne connaissant pas le District du garçon, je préfère ne rien prendre d'autre. Je m'éloigne de cet endroit tandis que d'autres tributs nous voient arriver. Mais j'accélère le pas et me dirige vers les montagnes.

( Kassy )

Je reprends conscience quand je sens de l'eau sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux, et je le vois : Emmett. Il me voit ouvrir les yeux et se contente de sourire. Je prends sa tête dans mes bras et je l'enlace le plus fort possible. Grosse erreur. Je le relâche aussitôt, et je lâche un petit cri de douleur.

-Evites de bouger ton bras, s'empresse Emmett.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Je dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit…

-Merci.

Je remarque ensuite que nous sommes au bord d'un petit étang dans les montagnes. La cannicule est passée, l'eau est revenue. Le soleil est quasiment couché, quand soudain j'entend l'hymne. Nous nous tournons aussitôt vers le ciel. Le premier visage et je le reconnais, c'est le garçon, visiblement du Quatre, qui m'a attaqué. Je comprends qu'Emmett l'a tué. Pour moi. La deuxième c'est la fille du Six. Emmett pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Emmett, ça va ?

J'ai tué le garçon, et j'ai vu Alyce mourir, murmure t-il.

Lui faisant comprendre du regard que je ne sais pas qui c'est, il enchaine :

- La fille du Six, Alyce ! Après t'avoir sauvé, je t'ai mis à l'abri puis je suis retourné au festin pour voir si il resterai un sac à prendre. Et c'est la qu'elle est arrivé. Alyce prend le sac marqué du Six et juste après la fille du Un, Nina, arrie et après un sprint jusqu'à son sac, elle poursuit Alyce qui commence à partir vers la forêt. Je l'ai vu grimper dans un arbre, Nina sur ses talons. Arrivé presque en haut de l'arbre, Nina à visé Alyce avec un couteau. Il s'est planté juste à côté de sa tête, ça l'a déstabilisé et elle est tombée. J'ai entendu un craquement d'os horrible, un hurlement, puis un coup de canon.

- Qu'elle horreur ! Je m'exclame.

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus que six ! On se rapproche de chez nous.

Je sais qu'il essaie de nous rassurer, mais je dit tout haut ce qu'on pense tout les deux :

- Non… Un seul se rapproche de chez nous.

Emmett, toujours aussi calme, me répond :

- On verra ça le moment venu.

Je vois deux sacs adossés contre un arbre à un mètre de moi.

- Il y a quoi dedans, dis-je en les designant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Dans le premier il y a un paquet de biscuits, du boeuf séché, quelques pommes et des galettes de blé. Ca doit être le tien. Dans l'autre il y a trois grandes gourdes remplies d'eau ! Si on partage tout, on peut ésperer survivre encore très longtemps.

- Oui mais les autres tributs ont aussi des réserves, je réplique. Ca reviens au même. Puis qui il reste ? Les deux filles carrières du Un et du Deux et les deux garçons du Sept et du Neuf. Nina a tué Alyce, la fille du Deux à surement trahier les carrières, qui sont tombés comme des mouches et le Sept a tué Johnesy & Clavia. Ils veulent survivre. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'ils ne sont ni assez confiant et assez malins pour s'allier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me répond t-il. Avec ton instinct de survie et ma machette, on sera plus fort qu'eux. Maintenant on a besoin de se remplir l'estomac.

( Emmett )

Après je l'éspère l'avoir rassurée, nous sortons quelques biscuits, du boeuf séché et une pomme puis nous partageons tout ça. C'est le premier vrai repas que nous prenons, et puis on a la chance d'être ensemble. Après je propose à Kassy de dormir un peu pendant que je monte la garde. Elle me convainc de la réveiller dans quatre heures. Je m'addosse à l'arbre en face d'elle, et je la regarde intensement. Elle est si jolie.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Nina

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 15 : Nina**

(Kassy)

J'ai passé dix bonnes minutes à râler sur Emmett. Je lui avais dit de me réveiller au bout de quatre heures, mais il m'a laissé dormir toute la nuit. Non seulement c'est stupide, mais carrément dangereux, car il s'est assoupi aussi. Il aurait pu nous faire tuer tous les deux. Il se contente de répéter qu'il est désolé, mais ça ne m'attendrit pas.

_- Désolé Kassy, mais tu avais l'air épuisé et je voulais juste que tu reprennes de l'énergie._

Je cherche un truc à dire mais à peine j'ouvre la bouche que…

- On devrait y aller, dit-il d'un ton sec.

On prend chacun un sac et nous nous levons. Emmett veut porter mon sac, car en mettant le miens sur mon épaule j'ai lâché un gémissement horrible.

- Ca va aller, je l'assure.

Je porte mon sac sur une seule épaule, et nous commençons à marcher. Tout mon parait moins dangereux maintenant que Emmett est à mes côtés, même si les tributs les plus dangereux de cette édition doivent être à notre recherche. Nous marchons toute la matinée sous un air frais et très agréable. Ça ne durera pas.

(Emmett)

Nous marchons jusqu'au moment où nous estimons qu'il doit être aux alentours de midi. Je propose à Kassy de faire une pause pour boire ou grignoter, et elle accepte sans hésiter. Je pense surtout qu'elle veut poser le sac. Je sais qu'elle a mal, mais si j'insiste pour lui prendre elle va se mettre en pétard. Nous sommes au pied de la montagne quand nous nous arrêtons. Nous sommes à l'ombre du soleil caché derrière la montagne, donc nous ne transpirons même pas. Nous buvons chacun quelques gorgées et nous mangeons une pomme et quelques biscuits. Il reste encore la moitié du paquet. Après mangé, nous nous accordons une petite sieste. De toute manière, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire ici à par marcher et éviter de tomber sur les autres tributs. Je propose à Kassy de s'appuyer sur mon épaule pour roupiller, mais apparemment elle n'est pas de cet avis :

- Non non non, toi tu dors et moi je surveille ! J'ai assez dormi.

Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison. J'approuve et je me couche sur les sacs. Je m'endors en quelques minutes seulement.

(Kassy)

Emmett s'endors en cinq minutes. Je savais qu'il était crevé, même si il le nie. Je le regarde dormir, en m'ennuyant. Je me lève et me dégourdis les jambes. Je marche tout autour d'Emmett, en regardant aux horizons. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un approcher. Quelqu'un qui n'essaie même pas d'être discret. Je cours jusqu'à Emmett chercher la machette, mais on me bondit dessus avant.

Je m'effondre sur mon épaule endolorie. Je pousse un cri strident et Emmett se lève en sursaut, la machette à la main. Il attrape la fille par les cheveux et la jette loin de moins. Elle se relève, furieuse, et dès qu'Emmett lève sa machette elle lui plante un couteau dans le ventre. Il s'écroule. Je me relève et je commence à escalader la pente de la montagne. Je me cogne le pied contre un rocher mais je continue en ne regardant même pas derrière moi. J'avance le plus vite possible, sans m'arrêter. Je n'ai aucune arme avec moi, et la douleur à l'épaule me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'entends un bruit de couteau siffler l'air, je me jette sur le sol. Je l'entends s'enfoncer dans le sol en face de moi. J'avance et le retire de la terre, mais dès que je me retourne la fille se jette sur moi. Elle essaie de m'arracher le couteau des mains mais je tiens bon. Elle s'acharne de coups de poing sur ma blessure, mais je serre les dents. J'en peux plus et je lâche, j'abandonne. Dans un dernier effort, alors qu'elle est debout le couteau à la main je me jette sur elle et lui fais perdre l'équilibre. Nous tombons au sol toute les deux et nous dévalons la pente. Nous faisons plusieurs roulé-boulé, nous nous cognons à des pierres. Quand je m'écrase au sol, j'entends un craquement tout juste horrible, suivi d'un coup de canon. Je me relève aussitôt, puis je retombe, vomissant mes tripes. Je me relève tant bien que mal, je m'essuie la bouche et J'aperçois Emmett, inconscient, au sol. Puis le coup de canon me revient à l'esprit. Non ! Je vais jusqu'au corps d'Emmett et je le secoue le plus possible :

- Emmett, réveille-toi !

Je le secoue de plus en plus fort. Je le claque, lui asperge le visage d'eau, rien n'y fait. C'est fini. Je reste assise à côté de lui, sans bouger. La fille va me tuer. Bril s'occupera de mon frère et ma sœur alors que moi je les aurais abandonnés. Mais la fille ne vient pas. Je regarde autour de moi, et la fois toute juste au pied de la montagne, couchée contre le rocher. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne se relève pas ? Peu importe. C'est le moment ou jamais de l'achever, cette garce. Je me relève péniblement, je prends la machette à côté du corps d'Emmett et je marche lentement, en faisant bien attention de garder l'équilibre, jusqu'à elle. J'arrive au niveau du rocher, mais je vois du sang sur celui-ci. Je m'avance encore plus pour voir son visage, et je sens le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac remonter : Elle s'est fracturée le haut de la colonne vertébrale, et on dirait que sa tête et prête à tomber. Son front est en sang, et elle ne respire plus. Je la reconnais, c'est Nina. Une minute. J'ai entendu un seul coup de canon, et il y a deux corps à côté de moi. L'un d'eux est peut être en vie. Je me rue sur Emmett et recommence à le secouer bêtement. J'arrête net quand j'entends un grognement sortir de sa bouche. Je le retourne et lui enlève le poignard. Il n'était pas beaucoup enfoncé, la plaie n'est pas énorme. Je sais qu'il est en vie. Je sais qu'elle est morte. Emmett ouvre les yeux. Je le redresse, et il pousse un gémissement. Je l'adosse contre l'arbre et j'essaie de lui parler :

- Emmett tu m'entends ?

Il ne répond pas. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il n'y a pas de pansement dans nos sacs, mais j'en vois un sur le dos de Nina. Je vais jusqu'à son corps et je lui enlève son sac. Je l'ouvre et je trouve de la nourriture, une gourde plein d'eau, une corde et une petite trousse à pharmacie. Forcément, c'est une carrière et elle a dû trouver plein de trucs bien à la corne d'abondance. Je prends la trousse et je m'en vais soigner Emmett. J'ouvre la trousse et j'hésite un moment. Je n'ai jamais soigné personne. Je trouve du produit désinfectant. C'est mieux que rien. Je lui en passe sur la blessure pour nettoyer et il ne peut pas retenir un hurlement. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Il y a de la ficelle et une aiguille aussi. Je vais essayer de recoudre, je ne l'ai jamais fait mais j'ai déjà vu mes parents le faire plusieurs fois à la pharmacie, il y a longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand j'ai fini, je recule pour admirer le travail et le résultat n'est pas trop mal. Je lui mets un pansement pour pas que ça s'infecte, je le fixe avec du sparadrap et j'essaie de le relever. Il sert les dents et je le repose aussitôt. Je m'asseois à côté de lui, le visage plein d'herbe et de sueur, à bout de forces.

- On va rester encore un peu, je lui souffle.

Il inspire et essaie de placer quelques mots :

- On a fait trop de bruit. Vaux mieux partir.

- Mais tu es blessé, et mon épaule me fait encore mal. Je doute qu'on y arrive.

- On n'a pas le choix.

(Emmett)

Après avoir passé plus de cinq minutes à me relever, Kassy mets un sac sur mes épaule (le plus léger) et elle met l'autre sur son épaule valide, remplie des affaires de Nina. Je ne me vois vraiment pas prendre le plus grand sac cette fois. Je dois m'appuyer sur Kassy pour avancer. Enfin, avancer un est grand mot. Il faut faire des pauses toute les dix minutes. Après à peine une heure de marche, je craque et supplie Kassy de nous arrêter pour le reste de la journée. Mais elle a l'air aussi impatiente que moi de se poser. Dans un coin discret, nous sommes adossés l'un à l'autre et nous voyons le plus grand de l'arène. Le soir tombe. Nous voyons qu'un visage dans le ciel cette nuit, c'est Nina. Nous sommes encore cinq. Je trouve que les Jeux se passent plutôt vite cette année. Certains durent plus de 3 semaines mais demain ça fera tout juste une semaine. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Kassy me propose de prendre le premier tour de garde car je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi cet après-midi, puis ma blessure m'a beaucoup fatiguée. Je m'allonge à même le sol et je regarde les étoiles. Elles sont sûrement artificielles. Je m'endors en une minute.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Avant les Jeux

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène**

Chapitre 16: Avant les Jeux

(Emmett)

**.**

Je réveille Kassy vers huit heures pour qu'on parte d'ici. Elle aussi m'avait réveillé quatre heures après que je me sois endormi pour qu'on tourne. Je vais un peu mieux, je marche plus vite. Mais Kassy garde quand même le sac le plus lourd. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence de mort, Kassy lâche :

_- Emmett, quand tu rentreras, promets-moi de veiller sur mon frère et ma sœur._

J'ai pris ça comme une bombe.

_- Pourquoi j'aurais plus de chance que toi de gagner ? _

_- Tu m'as sauvé la vie au festin, sans toi je serai morte, _me répond -elle l'air grave.

_- Oui mais si toi tu n'étais pas là quand Nina a surgie je serais mort aussi,_ j'argumente.

_ -Je sais très bien que le moment venu je ne pourrais pas te tuer Emmett._

_- Tu crois que moi je pourrais ?_ Dis-je en haussant le temps.

- _Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais bon, je me comprends._

Je préfère ne pas poursuivre, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer maintenant. On s'arrête le midi pour soigner nos blessures et manger un peu. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous sommes dans l'arène. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq également, donc les choses vont surement se corser. Des catastrophes naturelles ou des mutations génétiques, on peut s'attendre à tout. Mais en attendant, Kassy et moi nous sommes sur la montagne, il fait beau et il n'y a aucun danger à l'horizon. Pas encore.

(Kassy)

Pour cet après-midi nous avons décidé d'arrêter de marcher. Nous avons trouvé une petite grotte où nous décidons de rester là jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Nous avons des provisions, deux couvertures, tout ira bien. Nous discutons un moment, de tout et de rien. Puis on en vient à parler de ma famille.

_- Kassy, depuis combien de temps tu t'occupes de tes frères et sœurs ? _Me demande Emmett.

Je savais que le moment était venu de raconter mon histoire. Puis en faire profiter Panem pourrait nous rapport des sponsors.

_- Il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai eu douze ans, mes parents qui travaillaient à la pharmacie du village sont mort lors de l'incendie. Tu dois t'en souvenir de l'incendie ? Il a ravagé plusieurs quartiers de notre village. _Emmett hoche la tête.

_- Pendant quelques temps le peu d'amis qu'ils avaient vinrent m'aider à m'occuper de mon frère Kyron et ma sœur Kara. Ils étaient jumeaux et avaient tous les deux huit ans. Mais au bout de quelques mois, ils commencèrent à nous oublier. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'ils nous évitaient. Surement qu'ils connaissent assez la misère dans leur famille, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de trois personnes de plus à s'occuper. Quatre années plus tard je me retrouve ici et je vais les abandonner. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans moi, ils n'ont que douze ans. Voilà pourquoi je compte sur toi si je meurs. Promet-moi de veiller sur eux s'il te plait…_

_(Emmett)_

Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Après ce qu'elle vient de me raconter, je ne peux que lui donner espoir. Elle m'enlace et me remercie, puis nous retournons au silence. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je me décide.

_Tu sais, ma mère est alcoolique. _Adossée au mur, elle tourna la tête vers moi_. Elle a commencée à boire après la mort de ma petite sœur, il y a huit ans. J'avais neuf ans, elle en avait seulement quatre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Mais je sais que c'est la faute des Pacificateurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais j'ai déjà entendu les gens parler…_

- _Oh, Emmett … _murmura-t-elle.

- _Mon père lui, a sombré dans la dépression peu de temps après. Je me souviens des menaces qu'il portait contre les Pacificateurs et le Capitole, et j'ai longtemps eu pour qu'il se fasse exécuter pour ça. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me fichais du sort de mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonnés. J'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul pour survivre._

Kassy se dégagea du mur et m'enlaca.

- _Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ! _Dit-elle en sanglotant.

- _Je sais._

(Kassy)

Nous avons discuté toute l'après-midi sur nos misérables vies. C'est quand le soleil commença à se coucher que nous entendîmes un bruit de métal au dehors de notre refuge. Emmett sorti sa machette et passa la tête par-dessus la faille. Il revint avec une petite boîte en aluminium grise attachée à un petit parachute. A voir son visage, il était aussi ravi que moi. Il l'ouvrit et il sortit une petite fiole. Un petit mot était accroché avec :

- _Pour tous vos efforts, soignez vos plaies, T._

Enfin, Tess s'intéresse à notre sort ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de mettre autant de temps ? Mais passons, j'ouvre la fiole, prend une compresse dans la trousse de Nina et je mets du liquide dessus. Je frotte la plaie à mon épaule, et c'est comme si je revivais. La douleur s'estompe aussitôt, et ça ne saigne plus du tout. Je la passe à Emmett qui fait de même avec sa blessure à l'estomac. Un sentiment de soulagement se lit sur son visage.

- _Malgré ce qu'elle a fait au début_, s'exclame-t-il, _Tess nous a filée un sacré coup de main !_

J'approuve. Après avoir mangé toutes les pommes, nous passons la soirée lovés l'un à l'autre, dans la couette d'Emmett. Aucun visage ne s'affiche ce soir. C'est vers minuit que nous finissons par nous endormir.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La faille

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 17 : La faille**

(Kassy)

Un coup de tonnerre s'abattant sur notre refuge nous réveille en sursaut ! Emmett bondit à l'ouverture et passe la tête. Il revient, le visage pâle, et murmure :

- _Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil._

Je passe ma tête dans l'ouverture et je vois le chao : Des décharges électriques s'abattent sur des arbres qui tombent ou prennent feu. Le vent est si fort que des branches entières d'arbres volent dans l'arène. Je ne m'attarde pas.

- _On fait quoi maintenant ? _Me demande-t-il

- _On reste ici jusqu'à ce que tout se calme. Surtout que les tributs ne viendront pas me chercher ici par ce temps._

Emmett soupire et s'adosse contre le mur. Il y a tellement de nuages qu'on a l'impression qu'il fait nuit. Impossible de déterminer l'heure. Au bout de quelques heures, malgré l'orage, nous entendons un bruit de métal à nouveau. On hésite à sortir, car nous ne manquons de rien. Mais finalement Emmett se décide. Et sort.

**.**

(Emmett)

Sicker se tient devant moi, une épée à la main. Quand un éclair illumine, je le vois sourire. Il se rue sur moi, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de prendre ma machette. Je recule et je tombe contre le rocher, il lève son épée. Puis il tombe à côté de moi. Il a une flèche plantée dans la tête. J'entends quelqu'un courir vers nous. Le canon retentit et je rentre dans la grotte.

**.**

(Kassy)

Emmett déboule sur moi et me dis de me taire. J'essaie de répliquer mais il me met la main sur la bouche. J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher, et je regarde Emmett qui a l'air aussi affolé que moi. Il ne lâche pas ma main, et j'entends des pas tout près de notre grotte. Pourtant, nous avons fait attention à ce que l'ouverture de notre refuge se voit le moins possible. Et avec la pluie en plus. Mais pourtant, il ou elle est à l'entrée maintenant. Je ne respire même plus, je n'ose même pas tourner la tête. Nous restons bien deux minutes avant qu'il s'éloigne. Même une fois que nous n'entendons plus ses pas, nous n'osons pas bouger. C'est quand Emmett dégage sa main que je soupire.

- _Tu m'expliques ?_ Je lui demande.

- _Quand je suis sorti, Sicker a foncé sur moi mais s'est fait empaler par une flèche. Vu la vitesse je ne pense pas qu'elle a été tirée d'un arc. Mais ensuite j'ai entendu quelqu'un approcher donc je suis rentré, _m'explique-t-il.

- _Donc, nous ne sommes plus que quatre, _j'en conclus.

- _Oui, il reste la fille du Deux et le garçon du Sept. Je pense que les juges vont nous pousser à nous retrouver dans peu de temps. D'autant que nous ne pourrons pas rester longtemps dans la grotte._

Il a raison. Bientôt, nous irons affronter les deux autres tributs.

**.**

(Emmett)

On passe la journée dans la grotte. On imagine la façon dont les juges pourraient nous rapprocher des deux tributs restants. Tremblements de terre, tsunami, ou encore incendie. Nous regardons nos plaies, qui ont bien guéries. Le sang ne coule plus, et la cicatrisation commence. Puis on se met à réaliser jusqu'où on est allé. C'est vrai, je pensais survivre au bain de sang, mais pas passer le top huit. Ce n'est que vers la fin d'après-midi que l'on commence à s'inquiéter. Il n'y a plus d'orage, ni de pluie, ni de vent. L'arène est calme. Trop calme. Nous rangeons tout dans les sacs, prêt à décamper au moindre évènement. Nous sommes dans la grotte, les sacs sur le dos. Puis la terre commence à trembler. On se lève et on sort de la grotte. Les tremblements s'accélèrent et courir devient presque impossible. Tout en dévalant la montagne, nous faisons que trébucher. Puis une crevasse se forme au sol, Kassy d'un côté et moi de l'autre. Je pensais que cette crevasse se limitera à la montagne, mais quand nous atteignons le champ de la corne d'abondance, elle nous suit et s'élargit.

- On doit se séparer ! Crie Kassy.

- On se retrouve dès que c'est fini ! Je hurle.

Je pars vers la droite et elle vers la gauche. Je m'éloigne tandis que la crevasse atteint la corne d'abondance, et celle-ci s'écroule et tombe dans les profondeurs de la terre, dans un bruit sinistre. Je cours vers l'ouest, un mélange de troncs d'arbres tombés au sol et d'herbe cramée. Quand je juge la crevasse assez loin, je m'arrête et m'assois sur un tronc, à bout de souffle. Je n'ai même pas eu cinq minutes de répits quand une flèche me transperce le bras.


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'ennemi

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 18 : L'ennemi**

(Kassy)

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, dans le noir quasi-total. Quand la crevasse est suffisamment loin, je grimpe dans l'arbre le plus proche. Je m'allonge sur une longue branche, et je souffle enfin. Emmett s'en est sorti, il n'y a eu aucun coup de canon. A quoi consistai cette intervention des Juges, alors ? Je n'ai pas la réponse quand une masse me tombe dessus et m'entraine au sol. Je m'écrase sur les feuilles. Celui qui m'a sauté desus se relève aussitôt, alors que moi je suis incapable de bouger. Au début, je crois que je me suis cassé tous les os. Mais le garçon m'attrape par les cheveux et me jette contre un arbre. Je le vois à peine dans l'ombre, mais il plante son couteau juste à côté de ma figure, et s'approche tout près de moi, puis me chuchote à l'oreille :

- _Alors, ça t'amuse de me suivre apparemment ? _

Je devine aussitôt qui s'est. Le garçon du Sept, que j'avais suivi au début des Jeux. C'est lui et sa partenaire qui m'avaient involontairement donné le chemin de l'eau. Il avait dû me voir, ou m'entendre.

- _Mais tu sais que moi aussi je t'ai suivi, toi et ton petit ami, _continue-t-il._ J'attendais juste le moment où je pourrais t'avoir seule avec moi. A croire que les Juges ont eu la même idée que moi. _

Je me débats, mais il me retient d'une main. Il sort le couteau du tronc.

- _Il va me falloir des sponsors pour tuer cette folle furieuse du Deux. Elle a une arbalète tu sais, et elle a même tué certains carrières. Ceux que tu n'as pas tué toi… Mais je compte bien assurer le spectacle en te tuant !_

(Emmett)

Je tombe par terre, et je hurle de douleur. J'arrache la flèche de mon bras, et le sang gicle partout. Je n'ai rien pour stopper l'hémorragie, je me contente de mordre dans ma manche. L'os est surement gravement atteint. Cette flèche ne sort certainement pas d'un carquois, comme pour Sicker. Mon ennemi à une arbalète, et il se rapproche. Je rampe et me cache sous le plus gros tronc. Les pas arrivent vers moi. Le tireur grimpe sur les troncs, surement pour mieux voir. Il se rapproche de mon tronc. Je décroche ma machette avec mon bras valide, et dès que j'entends monter sur mon tronc, sans hésiter, je me lève et abat mon arbre sur un pied. La fille hurle de douleur et lâche son arbalète. Je n'ai même pas le temps de la voir tomber qu'elle me lâche un coup de pied dans la tête. Je m'écroule et crache une dent. Je l'entends extirper la machette. Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur elle, et tandis qu'elle cherche à récupérer la machette qu'elle a perdue, je plante mes dents dans sa gorge et arrache un épais lambeau de peau. Elle hurle à la mort, et je me relève, la bouche en sang. Je récupère l'arbalète, et je l'achève avec une flèche lui transperçant l'œil. Le canon se fait entendre. Je ne pense qu'à retrouver Kassy.

(Kassy)

Il prend un plaisir malsain à chercher un endroit où planter son couteau. Je suis complétement impuissante, j'ai juste à fermer les yeux et à attendre la fin. Il passe son couteau sur mes lèvres, et appuis très légèrement, de sorte à me laisser une marque. Un mince filet de sang me coule sur le menton. Je sers les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il dirige ensuite le poignard vers ma gorge. Il appuie de plus en plus fort. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir sans me battre. Je rassemble toute ma force dans le genou gauche, et je lui mets un coup bien placé dans l'entrejambe. Il tombe à genoux et lâche un horrible gémissement. Je m'enfui, mais il lance son couteau qui frôle ma cuisse. Je ramasse le couteau, et je me retourne. J'ai une arme, je ne vais plus fuir. Il se relève et s'avance vers moi. Je m'avance aussi, prête à le planter. Il m'attrape la gorge, et me plaque au sol. Je lui plante le couteau dans le ventre. Mais pas assez profondément. Il l'arrache, et sans hésiter il l'enfonce dans mon estomac. Je hurle, mais ma bouche se remplit de sang. Il l'extirpe, et le renfonce. Ma vision se brouille, et mes sens se dissipent, si bien que je sens à peine le couteau s'enfoncer une troisième fois. Ma dernière pensée, c'est l'idée qu'Emmett tue ce salaud.

(Emmett)

Tandis que je cours vers la forêt, j'entends un coup de canon. Ça y est. C'est le grand final. Kassy a du se retrouver en face du garçon du Sept. Donc soit elle est morte, soit elle l'a tué avant. Ce qui m'étonnerait, vu qu'elle n'a pas d'arme et qu'il pèse deux fois plus lourd qu'elle. Je m'arrête au bord de la crevasse. Elle est trop large pour que je saute. Je cours jusqu'à la forêt. Je grimpe dans un arbre gigantesque, et je trouve une branche haute et solide, je me hisse au bout, en jetant un regard au sol. Je suis juste au-dessus de la crevasse. Si je me rate, c'est la mort assurée. Je me relève, trouve du regard une branche de l'autre côté. Puis je saute. Et rate la branche.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le sponsor

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'arène

**Chapitre 19 : L'ennemi**

(Emmett)

J'atterris sur une branche un peu plus basse, qui se brise. Je tombe au bord de la crevasse, et je m'accroche pour ne pas tomber. A l'aide de mes bras, je remonte au bord puis je me relève. Je reprends ma course. Soudain, un parachute tombe juste devant moi. J'ouvre la boite métallique et je trouve une fiole. Un petit mot va avec :

_« Verse sur ton arme. Ne touche pas au liquide, T. »_

Je fais confiance à Tess. J'ouvre la petite bouteille et en verse le contenu sur la machette. Puis je continue à courir, dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Arrivé dans une petite clairière, je me prends les pieds dans une masse inerte et m'étale littéralement. A peine je me suis relevé qu'un garçon bondit de l'arbre, et atterrit derrière moi. Il place un couteau ensanglanté sous ma gorge.

- _Un dernier mot ?_

Pour toute réponse je lui frappe la mâchoire avec mon front. Il tombe mais se relève aussitôt. J'abats ma machette qu'il bloque avec son couteau. Il me met un coup dans le ventre, et je m'étale par terre, le souffle coupé. Il s'avance et je le fais trébucher. J'empoigne ma machette et lui me jette son poignard qui s'enfonce dans mon bras juste au-dessus de ma première blessure. Je l'arrache, le jette plus loin, et quand je me retourne le garçon a disparu. Je commence à courir, mais je suis pris de nausée et je vomis tout ce que je peux. Quand je lève la tête, je vois flou, et une migraine horrible me viens. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je trébuche à nouveau, et une fois au sol je ne sens plus mes jambes. Impossible de me relever. J'entends le garçon revenir. Il a dû aller chercher son couteau. Il se plante devant moi.

- _Ça sera aussi facile que quand j'ai tué ta partenaire._

Il se met à genou au-dessus de moi, et approche le couteau de ma gorge. Discrètement, je prends ma machette en main, et quand il commence son entaille, je la lui plante dans le dos. Mais pas assez fort. Il se relève, l'arrache, et la jette à hors de portée. Puis il se positionne à nouveau à côté de moi.

- _Ta mort ne va pas être rapide, j'en ai peur !_

Je me sens déjà partir. Je ferme les yeux, et, pris de fièvre, je le laisse faire. Il prend son couteau, continue son entaille au niveau de ma gorge, et crache un filet de sang. Je le sens me recouvrir le visage. J'ouvre les yeux, et vois le garçon virer au vert. Il se relève d'un coup, mais est pris de convulsion. Il tombe par terre et bouge dans tous les sens, tout en vomissant ses tripes. Mais je ne peux pas me lever. En fait, j'ai l'impression de m'endormir peu à peu. Au dernier moment, je me mets à prier que ce soit lui qui meure en premier…


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le vainqueur

TROISIEME PARTIE : La Victoire

**Chapitre 20 : Le vainqueur**

- _Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir le vainqueur des 59__ème__ Hunger Games !_ Hurla Caesar dans son micro.

Le garçon s'avança sur scène, habillé d'un simple smoking noir. Il serra la main de Caesar puis s'installa dans son fauteuil. Le présentateur s'assis à son tour et commença sa série habituelle de questions.

- _Alors, mon garçon, heureux d'être de retour parmi nous ? _demanda Caesar.

- _Et bien… Je dois dire que c'est un soulagement de savoir que je suis en sécurité maintenant. Mais je suis aussi désolé pour toutes les autres familles. _

_Caesar a l'air embarrassé._

_C'est sur… Mais au moins, tu n'as pas à être désolé pour la tienne, c'est le principal._

Après l'interview, le moment inévitable du résumé des Jeux. L'écran géant derrière nous devient noir. Caesar invite le vainqueur à se retourner. Celui-ci si hésite, mais sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Tout le monde regarde l'écran. L'hymne se fait entendre, puis la mort des vingt-trois tributs défilent à l'écran. A la fin, le vainqueur semble étrange. Il a pâli après avoir vu sa partenaire mourir. Après ça, Caesar lui souhaite de vivre heureux dans sa nouvelle maison, et lui souhaite bonne chance pour la Tournée de la Victoire.

- _Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir le vainqueur des 59__ème__ Hunger games : __**Emmett Riles !**_


	21. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

(Emmett)

Quatre mois ont passé depuis ma victoire. Cette victoire, je la dois à Tess. Pendant la Tournée, elle s'est montré plutôt distante, mais plus agréable. Je me suis installé dans une des vingt maisons au Village des Vainqueurs du district Onze. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les autres vainqueurs. Ma voisine s'appelle Seeder. Elle a presque cinquante ans, et elle vient me rendre visite quelque fois. Evidemment, j'ai emménagé sans mes parents. Mais je ne vis pas seul pour autant. Kyron & Kara Seavle habitent avec mois. Je m'occupe d'eux, comme je l'ai promis à Kassy. Ils sont encore fragiles, mais ils s'en sortiront. Bril, qui s'est attaché à eux, vient nous voir également. J'appréhende l'année prochaine. Je remplacerai Tess dans son rôle de mentor. Mais Bril a promis de s'occuper des jumeaux chaque année en période de Jeux. J'essaie de reprendre une vie normale, et d'oublier Kassy. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me quittera jamais complétement. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir sauvé dans l'arène, mais je suis quand même là pour m'occuper des enfants. Dans quelques années, j'en suis sûr, nous retrouvons tous une vie ordinaire.


End file.
